Dragão Branco
by Lyra Kajin
Summary: Empregadas entram e saem de nossas vidas sem ao menos serem Notadas. No dia a dia de alguém com a agenda tão apertada não seria diferente. Ou seria? Seto Kaiba & Kisara
1. Chapter 1

Dragão Branco – Capitulo 1

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Esta é a minha primeira vez que escrevo um fic, espero que esta leitura seja tão agradável para quem vai lê-la como eu tive para escrevê-la._

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são meus, pois o dia em que tiver total direito sobre eles a Kisara vai entrar na história como par romântico do Seto e o desenho irá se chamar Seto Kaiba Oh!

**Casal protagonista:** Seto Kaiba & Kisara.

_**#Dragão Branco #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

_**#Capitulo 1.#**_

Todos sos dias sempre começam do mesmo jeito:

Seto. – Mokuba sempre fazia questão de ensurdecer o irmão logo que o mesmo acordava. Eu vou hoje com você para a corporação. – Dizia Mokuba quase que saltitante enquanto seu irmão ao seu lado parecia ainda tentar acordar.

Você vai comigo para onde?

Eu já disse vou com você a corporação hoje.

E o que você pensa em fazer lá? Teria mais ocupação ficando em casa.

Mas hoje eu não vou te deixar sozinho. – Seto sabia muito bem aonde essa conversa iria dar, toda a vez que ele ouvia o irmão dizer a palavra sozinho ele iria começar o mesmo discurso. Você já passa o dia inteiro sozinho dentro da sua sala ou então dentro do quarto, não me deixa fazer parte das negociações, carrega sempre tudo com você. Sabe do mais Seto você realmente deveria encontrar uma namorada para largar dessa vida. – falava como se fosse o dono do saber ao lado do irmão que revirava os olhos.

Por favor, me poupe dos seus comentários sem necessidade a respeito da minha vida.

Você pode até tentar, mas eu vou com você de qualquer jeito. – Disse Mokuba sorridente e balançando a cabeça positivamente como o completo dono do saber.

O mesmo saiu correndo ao encontro de Nadinne a governanta da casa que já trabalhava com a família a muitos anos antes mesmo de Seto e seu irmão terem ido para lá. Presenciou tudo que ambos passaram na mão de Gozaburo principalmente Seto que era alvo freqüente do padrasto. Ela tinha um grande carinho por ambos e era uma das pessoas de confiança do jovem Senhor Kaiba.

Bom dia Nadinne! – exclamou Mokuba abraçando a jovem senhora pela cintura.

Muito bom dia Mokuba. É bom ver q você e seu irmão irão se sentar à mesa para o café da manhã de hoje.

Eu o forcei. – Disse Mokuba triunfante enquanto Seto se aproximava de ambos.

Muito Bom dia Senhor Seto. – Falou a governanta com a aproximação habitual do jovem.

Bom dia Nadinne. – respondeu o mesmo mal olhando para a face dela e logo se sentando a mesa.

A mesa estava muito bem servida, pois era muito difícil que o próprio Seto se sentasse nela, mesmo que fosse para tomar as refeições do dia. Como sempre estava ocupado em resolver os problemas da corporação e em reunião junto com o corpo de acionista ele geralmente comia em sua sala. Isso é claro quando comia.

Muitas vezes passara o dia todo sem se alimentar e isso é claro resultava na pior de suas hipóteses quando esses meros detalhes eram esquecidos em uma crise de enxaqueca do mesmo, o que levava o Doutor da família a loucura.

É verdade que o seu irmão irá consigo hoje para a sede senhor Seto? – Perguntou sem se incomodar com o jeito frio do jovem.

Infelizmente parece que sim. – Respondia desapontado.

Enquanto Mokuba se deliciava com mesa repleta de pães, bolos e frutas o irmão mais velho mal levou até a boca três pequenas bolachas que não pareciam ser a coisa mais apetitosa da mesa posta.

Por que o senhor não come uma torrada com um pouco de geléia é a sua preferida? – tentou Nadinne para que o mesmo comesse um pouco mais, sabia que ele não comia muito bem e que para o mesmo se alimentar era necessário de uma vigia constante.

Eu não estou com fome Nadinne.

E que tal se comesse um pouco mesmo não estando com fome. – Falou sem se importar de estar se dirigindo ao temeroso irmão, entregando-lhe uma torrada aonde a mesma já havia passado geléia. Por favor, senhor Seto, tente comer ao menos um pouco.

Não houve resposta, Seto apenas tomou a geléia da mão da governanta e a comeu, tentando se esforçar para comer algo mais que três bolachas.

Parabéns Nadinne! – Exclamou Mokuba levantando os braços para o alto. Só mesmo você para fazer essa cabeça dura do meu irmão comer alguma coisa.

Mokuba falara sorrindo e muito feliz por ver que o irmão ao menos tentara comer um bocado. Seto apenas respirou fundo e continuou a tomar seu café ignorando a conversa paralela que ambos tinham a sua volta.

Seto respirou fundo e falou para si mesmo: "Esse dia vai ser longo". – no meio da conversa dos dois em meio a mesa do café da manhã, Nadinne se lembra de uma coisa que queria falar com o jovem senhor a algumas semanas mas nunca o encontrava.

Senhor Seto, precisaremos de uma empregada para dentro de casa que possa substituir a que entrara de férias na próxima semana.

Pensei que Matsuda estivesse a par disso.

Creio que falei com ele, mas por ser uma funcionaria para dentro da casa ele pensou que seria melhor ter o aval do senhor.

Você tem total liberdade para escolher a que melhor lhe agradar Nadinne. Chame Matsuda e peça para que ele faça a seleção a mais rápida possível. Assim que ele o fizer você escolhe a que mais lhe vier a convir.Não quero que você fique sobrecarregada com seus afazeres nem que sua equipe fique desfalcada.

O senhor não vai querer vê-las?

Você tem total autonomia para isso.

Ele terminara tomando um gole do copo de suco que Nadinne colocou estrategicamente a sua frente para que o mesmo tomasse.

E então já acabou de devorar a mesa? Será que já podemos ir?

Seto você é muito rabugento sabia? Vive para o trabalho, por isso eu digo que você precisa de uma namorada mais você não me ouve...

Mokuba continuava falando quando os dois já se retiravam da mesa. Seto seguia na frente quando um de seus serviçais veio ate seu encontro trazendo a maleta do mesmo e seu casaco.

Traga-me meus fones de ouvido.

O mesmo se retirou de imediato ao ouvir a ordem dada, enquanto isso Mokuba continuava a tagarelar na cabeça do irmão. "Que esse dia passe logo".

Assim que chegou a sede da corporação, Seto já estava com seus fones de ouvido devidamente colocados de forma que não ouvia mais nada do que o irmão falava a seu redor. Logo que adentraram o local foram recepcionados por alguns auxiliares e pelo próprio Matsuda que era o Secretario pessoal de Seto.

Senhor Kaiba, Nadinne acabou de me ligar e eu já tomei as medidas necessárias para a contratação da nova funcionaria, ate o final da semana já teremos a escolhido.

Assim espero. – Seto seguiu adiante para a sua sala e logo atrás de si veio um sorridente Mokuba.

Bom dia Matsuda!

Muito bom dia senhor Mokuba, é bom ver que o senhor veio fazer companhia para o seu irmão.

É, agora só falta o Seto acreditar que foi uma boa idéia eu ter vindo. – falou quase num tom de desapontado. Mas tudo bem e então você anunciou a chance de emprego aonde?

Eu deixei o cargo em umas duas agencias de empregos do centro comercial. Nada que chame muita atenção.

Entendo. – Mokuba colocou a mão na cabeça fazendo um ar de pensativo. Mas se querem ter candidatas para escolher não seria melhor colocar um outdoor anunciando bem no meio do centro?

E assim que seu irmão descobrisse o próprio teria o prazer de bater a minha demissão por justa causa.- Matsuda concluiu sorrindo com a idéia de Mokuba. Venha vamos ao encontro de seu irmão.

Ambos subiram para o andar aonde se encontrava a sala de Seto.

No centro comercial perto da sede da Corporação Kaiba uma jovem se encaminhava para uma agencia de empregos com os olhos bastante tristes na verdade ela parecia verdadeiramente desesperada.

Bom dia senhorita Megumi. – Falava a jovem com um tom já bastante cansado em sua voz.

Bom dia Kisa.- Respondeu alegremente a jovem sentada do outro lado do balcão da agencia as duas pareciam se conhecer a já algum tempo.

A senhorita não teria nada para mim hoje? – A jovem falava em um tom de voz desolador parecia estar passando por grandes dificuldades ultimamente.

Eu tenho uma coisa aqui, mas tenho que saber se você vai querer realmente?

É claro que sim senhorita. – Afirmava euforicamente antes mesmo de saber do que se tratava.

Bom, será encaminhada apenas para uma entrevista. O trabalho tem uma ótima remuneração, mas tenho que dizer que ele não será fácil.

E do que se trata? – perguntou pela primeira vez a respeito do emprego oferecido.

Se trata de uma vaga para trabalhar internamente na mansão da corporação Kaiba. Inicialmente se trata de um trabalho temporário, mas existem chances de efetivação. Parece-me que uma das serviçais irá entrar de férias, e eles precisam de alguém para substituí-la, o salário é muito bom e os benefícios também são ótimos, perto das demais empresas.

É claro que eu irei para a entrevista apenas diga-me aonde.

Escute Kisa, será um trabalho difícil, se passar você estará dentro da mansão dos Kaiba e eles são muito rigorosos lá.

Eu entendo perfeitamente senhorita Megumi, mas perto de tudo o que tenho passado nos últimos seis meses, acho difícil de que algo possa piorar.

Tome. – Disse a jovem de longos cabelos negros, entregando-lhe uma carta. Apesar do posto vá muita bem vestida e seja você mesma.

A jovem de olhar triste a segurou contra o próprio peito abraçando-a. "Corporação Kaiba, quer dizer que vou ter a chance de trabalhar nessa multinacional. Ela é realmente incrível, toda a industria de jogos, componentes e programas eletrônicos praticamente gira em torno dela".

Kisa, não vá se atrasar.

Não se preocupe serei pontual.

A jovem seguiu pela rua com a carta ainda em seus braços e pensando no quanto seria feliz em seis longos meses se fosse contratada por uma empresa de tanto renome como a Corporação Kaiba. "E depois que estiver trabalhando na empresa talvez não seja necessária minha permanência na mansão, talvez eu possa trabalhar dentro da sede ou em uma das filiais". Ela seguiu sonhando pela rua até perceber como estava vestida ao olhar pelo vidro de uma vitrine.

"Certamente não serei contratada com estes trapos ou com o meu cabelo desse jeito."

A mesma seguiu imediatamente para o local que estava lhe servindo de casa nos últimos tempos, era um apartamento muito humilde perto do centro em uma de suas periferias.

Matsuda quando será feita a seleção?

Será feita amanhã aqui na sede Senhor Kaiba as 9:00 s. O senhor ira participar?

Não. – Respondia Seto digitando algo no computador a sua frente. Nadinne estará a par disto, só quero saber o horário para não bater de frente com nenhuma candidata.

Entendo perfeitamente. Então devo reprogramar sua agenda para que horário?

Deixe meus afazeres para depois do almoço.

Sim senhor.

Matsuda aonde esta o meu irmão?

Ele estava na sala de vídeo senhor. Devo chamá-lo?

Sim. Mande-o me aguardar na saída já estarei descendo. Nadinne deve estar nos esperando para jantar.

Como quiser senhor. Vou avisá-lo e chamar o carro para que possa ir.

Matsuda se retirou da sala e em segundos depois Seto se encontrava mais uma vez sozinho, apesar de seu irmão o estar sempre importunando ele sentia falta dele, principalmente em momentos como esse. Não havia nada no local além dele e do barulho que emitia ao teclar o computador. Deparava-se mais uma vez com a condição que assumiu ao se tornar o sócio majoritário e presidente da Corporação Kaiba que com a sua administração havia se tornado a mais influente multinacional de que já se ouvira falar no ramo dos programas eletrônicos. Estava condenado a ficar "Sozinho", mas ele próprio assumira isso para si em prol de seu irmão daria a ele a vida mais normal possível e não o deixaria entrar nesse mundo que ele mesmo vivia. Ele seria capaz de suportar até mesmo a solidão para que Mokuba pudesse viver livremente.

Seto. Estou te esperando há quase vinte minutos, como é que vai ser?

Como assim "como é que vai ser?"

Você vai vir por bem ou eu vou ter que chamar um segurança para te arrancar daí?

Seto não teve muito que falar, apenas deu um sorriso quase que imperceptível, tamanha a audácia de seu irmão.

Só mesmo você para ousar falar comigo deste jeito. – disse já se levantando da mesa.

Vamos. Eu estou com fome.

Você passou a tarde toda comendo e ainda esta com fome?

Hei, eu não passei a tarde toda comendo não. Só comi... Há para que você quar saber o que eu comi. – Mokuba bufou.

Vamos seu morto de fome. – Seto falou abrindo a porta de sua sala aonde um de seus funcionários o esperava.

E por falar nisso o que você comeu afinal?

Eu tomei um copo de suco.

Passou o dia todo com um copo de suco? Pêra ai você não almoçou?

Eu não estava com fome.

Isso mesmo faça greve de fome.

Não seja exagerado. – Seto falou já sabendo que aquilo era uma deixa para um prólogo interminável de seu irmão a respeito de sua alimentação.

Você fica sem comer o dia todo ai quando começa a se sentir mal ainda reclama que não sabe o por que de estar acontecendo. Mas você vai ver da próxima vez que passar mal eu não vou nem ligar para você vou te deixar lá agonizando...

Como todas às vezes anteriores Seto nem mais ouvia o que o irmão falava. Sabia que quando ele começava não parava de falar tão cedo.

Logo adentraram no carro e seguiram para cãs m um percurso que não durava cerca de vinte minutos.

Muito boa noite senhor Seto. – recepcionou Nadinne como sempre o fazia.

Boa noite Nadinne.

Nadinne! Boa noite! O que nos temos para jantar?

É uma surpresa terá que tomar o seu banho para que possa descobrir.

Mokuba apenas fitou o rosto de Seto e o mesmo fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Mokuba saiu em disparada correndo pelas escadas para chegar ao seu quarto. Seto o fitava de baixo.

Senhor a seleção será amanhã as 09:00s.

Sim Matsuda havia me informado.

E...

Ele virá cedo te buscar e você para a seleção com ele. Deixe as ordens com alguém de sua confiança na casa. Eu e Mokuba tomaremos o café da manhã e o almoço aqui mesmo.

E seus compromissos senhor Seto?

Todos foram remarcados para o horário da tarde. Irei para a sede após o almoço

Você terá tempo de sobra para escolher a substituta.

Como o senhor quiser.

Seto subiu para seu quarto. Detestava o fato de ficar trocando funcionários de setor, mas sabia que eles precisavam tirara férias. Detestava desconhecidos, principalmente dentro de sua casa. Mas tinha confiança em Nadinne e sabia que ele faria a escolha certa.

Agora que você esta subindo? Não vai ser hoje que vamos jantar.

Por que você não desce e vai ajudar Nadinne a por a mesa?

Vai demorar quanto tempo.

Uns dez minutos.

Então vou ajudar Nadinne. Vê se não demora!

Seto apenas se dirigiu para se quarto "vazio" e falou consigo mesmo.

"É melhor tomar esse banho logo antes que ele volte." – e acabou por deixar um meio sorriso sair pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto, o mesmo se virou para o espelho que se encontrava em uma parede de seu quarto ficou se olhando. Ás vezes ele próprio tentava se entender e perceber como havia conseguido tudo o que lhe cabia.

"Me prece que o dia amanhã vai ser bem agitado com essa seleção em cima da hora. E você sabe que eu detesto coisas feitas e cima da hora."

Achou melhor deixar passar, não iria importunar Nadinne por uma coisa que apesar de errada já estava sendo resolvida, mesmo sendo feito a seu contra gosto.

"**Finalmente esse dia acabou" . **

_**Continua...**_

Comentários:

Bom pessoal espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capitulo,eu dei o melhor de mim nele e acho que ficou bem legal! Bom, espero que mais alguém além de mim e_ Kao-chan, _tenha tido a mesma opinião. XDDDDDD

Se este fic for digno de reviwens eu me sentiria honrada em lê-las e respondê-las.

Até a próxima. o/


	2. Chapter 2

Dragão Branco – Capitulo 2.

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Aqui estou eu com o 2° capítulo, que todos possam ter uma agradável leitura. _

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são meus, pois o dia em que tiver total direito sobre eles a Kisara vai entrar na história como par romântico do Seto e o desenho irá se chamar Seto Kaiba Oh!

**Casal protagonista:** Seto Kaiba & Kisara.

_**#Dragão Branco #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

_**# Capítulo 2. #.**_

O dia tinha acabado de amanhecer e este seria um dos poucos dias aonde Seto Kaiba poderia dormir um pouco mais. No entanto havia apenas um pequeno empecilho nessa manhã perfeita: 'Seto Kaiba dormir'.

"O Senhor não vai ir trabalhar apenas depois do almoço por conta da seleção?" – Perguntou o Dr° Motaro, fitando Seto já descendo as escadas antes das 6h da manhã.

"E o que isso lhe interessa?" – Respondeu Seto o ignorando completamente.

"Por favor, Senhor Seto ao menos tente dormir um pouco mais". – Pedia ele suplicante.

"Eu não tenho sono". – Comentou Seto com a aparência bastante abatida.

"E eu posso saber a que horas o senhor foi dormir?".

"E o que você tem haver com os meus horários?" – Falou bruscamente, mas sua cabeça estava doendo tanto que resolveu responder meio a desagrado. Eram quase 4 horas da manhã.

"Senhor Seto, por favor, ainda não são 6h".

"E o que você acha que eu posso fazer a respeito?" – Perguntou Seto parecendo um tanto irritado, talvez isso se devesse ao fato de ter dormido menos que 2h.

"Por que o Senhor não volta a seu quarto e eu peço para alguém lhe levar algo para que possa tomar para dormir um pouco mais".

"Esta pensando em me dopar?".

"Estou apenas tentando fazê-lo dormir". – afirmou. "E então?".

Não houve resposta da outra parte, Seto apenas tomou-lhe de volta as escadas que começava a descer e retornou a seu quarto, chegando lá ele voltou-se a deitar em sua cama, seu corpo estava cansado, verdadeiramente estava exausto, mas não conseguia dormir. Por mais que tentasse parecia que mal fechava os olhos e eles logo se abriam em seguida. Já fazia algum tempo que isso acontecia e ultimamente ele estava dormindo a base de alguns comprimidos que o Dr° Motaro receitava. Era sempre um conflito para que o Dr° Motaro o fizesse tomar por que ele mesmo nunca aceitava ser 'dopado', mas estava tão cansado, que tudo o que mais queria era dormir um pouco, quem sabe algo mais que 1h e 40m, como qualquer pessoa no mínimo normal.

"Aqui está senhor". – Falou Dr° Motaro se aproximando da cama aonde Seto se deitou com um copo de suco e um comprimido ao lado do mesmo.

Os olhos do jovem Senhor Kaiba estavam tão cansados que ao fitá-los poderia se perder dentro deles, seu corpo inteiro estava doendo, mas sua mente não conseguia entender isso.

"Eu detesto essas coisas". – Falou pegando o copo e tomando o comprimido voltando, em seguida a se deitar de novo.

"Agora descanse, logo ira dormir". – Falou o Dr° saindo de dentro do quarto.

Algumas horas se passaram e logo Nadinne estava pronta para sair quando percebeu Mokuba descendo as escadas com o silencio habitual.

"Vai acordar seu irmão desse jeito". – Falou Nadinne.

"O Seto ainda ta dormindo? Mas já são 8:30". – Indagou Mokuba ao fitar o relógio, Seto não dormia, muito menos até uma hora dessas.

Dr° Motaro se aproximava enquanto Nadinne e Mokuba conversavam.

"Não se preocupe, O Sr° Kaiba não deve se levantar antes das 11h, não importa o que Mokuba faça".

O rosto de Mokuba pareceu mudar instantaneamente de feição. Ele sabia porque Seto estava dormindo... Era sempre pela mesma coisa, por mais que seu irmão parecesse inabalável para as pessoas que o viam de fora, isso o matava por dentro e momentos como esse já haviam se tornado, quase uma rotina.

"Nadinne vai escolher a nova funcionária hoje?".

"Sim". – Pausou. "Mas nem pense em ir comigo, fique ai e faça seu irmão almoçar antes de seguir para a cede".

Mokuba fez inicialmente um ar de frustração por não poder acompanhar Nadinne na tão esperada entrevista.

"Tudo bem! Pode deixar, que ele almoça hoje a força".

Nadinne deu um sorriso e deixou Mokuba tomando café da manhã, sentado a mesa com o Dr° Motaro que estava lhe fazendo companhia. Logo a mesma chegara à sede da Corporação aonde já era esperada por Matsuda que a aguardava no hall de entrada.

"Bom dia Nadinne! Fico feliz em saber que você mesma veio para fazer a seleção".

"Muito bom dia Matsuda, o Sr° Kaiba quis que eu mesma a escolhesse". – Nadinne pausou fitando o grande hall de entrada em que estava. "E por falar nisso a onde elas estão? Não as vejo em lugar algum".

"Elas estão em uma sala separada no terceiro andar, todas já estão lá, estávamos apenas aguardando sua chegada".

Matsuda fez uma reverência e ambos seguiram de elevador até o andar a onde estavam sendo aguardados.

Eram quase 10:00 da manhã quando finalmente Seto se levantou. Com o bom humor habitual ele ainda tentava abrir os olhos à cama, mas tudo parecia ainda lento por conta do medicamento que havia tomado. Mokuba, como sempre estava ao seu lado aguardando que acordasse de forma que a primeira coisa que Seto viu ao abrir os olhos foi o rosto do irmão.

"Seto você acordou!" – Falou alegremente Mokuba.

"Não eu estou dormindo ainda, não esta vendo?" – Respondeu Seto com a voz ainda embargada.

"Cruzes, seu ignorante". – Bufou Mokuba ainda ao lado do irmão na cama. "Acabou de acordar e já esta de mal-humor. Por isso que eu já cansei de falar...".

Seto não deixou que o irmão terminasse a frase.

"Que bom, então já que se cansou de falar, não há necessidade que venha a se repetir de novo".

Ao virar-se Seto se deparou com uma de suas empregadas que estava, parada a sua frente como se estivesse aguardando alguma ordem ou algo a respeito. Seto revirou os olhos ao vê-la e revirou-os ainda mais quando percebeu que ela inda permanecia no mesmo lugar.

"Eu posso saber o que você está fazendo parada ai como se tivesse criado raízes?".

Com certeza esse não era um dos dias em que ele acordara co o melhor dos humores, pelo contrario toda a vez em que ele acabava por dormir forçadamente era a mesma coisa, acordava sempre tão contrariado por ter adormecido que todos que viessem a passar, pela sua frente seriam seus alvos para artilharia pesada. A jovem mal conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

"É... Hã... Eu..." - Isso certamente não adiantaria para acalmar a ira do jovem.

"Até onde eu me lembro você é paga para trabalhar e não para ficar ai olhando para a minha cara".

"Sim senhor". – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

"Então o que esta fazendo ainda parada ai?".

A jovem fitou o rosto do jovem Senhor por alguns segundos e fez uma formal reverência ao mesmo saindo do quarto no instante seguinte. Todas que ali trabalhavam sabiam do gênio bastante difícil de Seto, mas quando ocorriam tais fatos, era mesmo que sendo uma pessoa já mais acostumada com os inúmeros foras conseguir conter as lágrimas ao começarem a rolar pela face.

"Seto você foi muito ruim com ela". – Indagou Mokuba em meio a um bico.

"Não comesse você também". – Falou Seto se encaminhando para o banheiro de seu quarto aonde tentava fazer com que seu cansaço fosse embora com o rolar da água.

Na Sede da Corporação as poucas jovens que ali se encontravam (nove no total), já haviam passado por avaliações de redação e conhecimentos gerais e se encaminhavam para a entrevista pessoal. Que seria realizada pela própria Nadinne. Desde que chegou, no entanto uma jovem em especial chamou a atenção da governanta. Ela era muito bonita e tinha um corpo bastante esguio, mas seus cabelos não muito comuns chamavam a atenção de qualquer um que a visse. Ela, no entanto tinha um rosto abatido e enquanto todas as outras conversavam entre si, ela permanecia quieta, sentada, parecia que a situação de 'deixada de lado' não há incomodara em momento algum. Logo a mesma foi chamada, ela se sentou à frente de Nadinne que tinha Matsuda a seu lado auxiliando-a.

"Bom dia". – Falou Nadinne pela primeira vez à frente da jovem que havia lhe chamado tanta atenção, apenas nesse momento ela percebeu os olhos incrivelmente azuis que a jovem possuía o que fazia com que a beleza dela aumentasse ainda mais.

"Muito bom dia". – Responde a mesma ainda que receosa afinal estava à frente de alguém bastante importante já que se tratava de uma entrevista.

"Você tem um ótimo currículo, pelo que posso ver você tem cursos bastante qualificados?".

"Eu tive a chance de estudar em boas escolas, senhora".

"Me desculpe, mas é no mínimo curioso, como uma pessoa com tamanha qualificação como você ter sido indicada diretamente pela responsável da agência para o cargo?".

"Me desculpe, mas do que a senhora está falando?".

"Da carta de qualificação, dentre todas as nove candidatas você foi à única que trouxe uma. O que te qualifica e me garante sua integridade para o cargo".

Agora sim ela conseguia entender a respeito do que Nadinne estava falando. À carta que Megumi a entregou quando havia ido até a agência e que a mesma havia pedido para que ela não a perdesse de forma alguma. Era a tal carta da qual estavam falando agora. 'Então eu sou a única com uma carta dessas ninguém mais foi indicada como eu'.

"Me diga, porque ela teve tanta confiança em você?".

"Ela é uma amiga da família senhora, já há bastante tempo".

"E porque ela te indicou? Você não parece ter o perfil de alguém que esteja acostumada a trabalhar, muito menos dentro de uma casa".

'O que eu posso responder para ela. Será que eu devo mentir? Não, serei descoberta uma hora ou outra, eu tenho a carta que nenhuma das outras tem só me resta contar a verdade'. Ela fitou por alguns instantes a face da senhora a sua frente e decidiu contar-lhe exatamente o que havia acontecido em sua vida nos últimos meses.

"Bom, é uma história um pouco longa, mas vou tentar reduzi-la para a senhora".

Disse Kisa um pouco preocupada com aquilo que começaria a contar. A governanta apenas a fitava cautelosamente. Kisa respirou fundo e decidiu começar a contar de uma fez tudo o que lhe havia acontecido.

"Minha família nunca foi rica senhora, mas eu sempre estudei em bons colégios por isso meu historio escolar é muito bom. Há seis meses meus pais vieram a falecer em um acidente de carro e desde então eu me vi sozinha". – Suspirou. "Eu tento me virar sozinha desde então e a única ajuda que tenho e a de Megumi que é uma amiga da família senhora, por isso ela me indicou por saber que sou de confiança, sou discreta, tenho estudo, uma boa coordenação motora e não tenho problema algum em trabalhar dento de uma casa nos afazeres domésticos, será u ma grande honra para eu trabalhar pela Corporação Kaiba".

"Então você mora sozinha?".

"Sim senhora, tenho morado sozinha desde o falecimento de meus pais". – Em alguns momentos Kisa podia sentir que iria lhe faltar à voz.

"Este será um trabalho interno espero que não haja empecilhos para que possa se desvencilhar de seus bens e se mudar para a casa durante o período em que ficará conosco?".

"Quando meus pais vieram a falecer Senhora o governo tomou todos os nossos bens". – Kisa tentava não chorar podia sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem quando falava do que lhe tinha acontecido. "Não existe nada que eu tenha no momento que não possa ser deixado para trás".

Nadinne fitou por alguns instantes a face da jovem que tentava controlar os próprios sentimentos para que as lágrimas não viessem a rolar por sua face.

"É quase meio dia querida". – Falou Nadinne docemente. "Esteja amanhã na mansão as 07:00 que eu irei lhe apresentar o restante da equipe com quem você ira trabalhar. Você terá também um quarto que geralmente é dividido com mais uma pessoa se quiser dormir lá, para que não tenha que voltar a sua casa todos os dias".

"Quer dizer que eu vou poder dormir lá?". - Kisa ficou tão entusiasmada que ainda não tinha se dado conta de que tinha sido escolhida para ocupar o cargo na mansão.

"É claro. Se você quiser assim, não haverá problema algum. Basta levar suas coisas".

"Sim senhora". – Respondeu Kisa entusiasmada.

"E mais uma coisa menina". – Chamou Nadinne quando Kisa começava a se levantar.

"Pois não senhora?". – Respondeu Kisa.

"Assim que chegar será informada de seus afazeres e das regras da casa. Não mantemos muito contato com o Senhor Kaiba, mas é bom que já fique sabendo que ele é bastante rude com pessoas que ainda não conhece, por isso se vier a cruzar com ele não se assuste".

"É claro senhora".

Kisa respondeu sem entender completamente a frase, afinal ela já vira Seto Kaiba algumas vezes pela tv e ele nunca lhe pareceu uma má pessoa. _'Para falar a verdade já o vi várias vezes enquanto acompanhava torneios e alguns programas com as novas tecnologias para os duelos apenas para poder vê-lo.'_. Mas é claro que ninguém nem ao menos sonhava com esse detalhe de sua vida. Ao se levantar para sair da sala em que se encontrava, a mesma foi acompanhada até a porta por Matsuda, que a entregou um cartão com o endereço da residência e uma carta para que sua entrada fosse liberada quando chegasse aos portões da mesma. Kisa se dirigiu para a saída do prédio e ao passar pela sala de espera viu que ainda havia três jovens que iriam passar pela entrevista que ela acabava de sair. _'Estão ali, mas eu...'_ Quando ela se viu pensando nisso que finalmente percebeu que ela havia sido a escolhida, dentre as outras oito a carta que Megumi lhe dera foi o que havia a escolhido.

Na sua caminhada pela cidade Kisa acabou parando a frente de um sobrado aonde moravam algumas famílias, com certeza não era o local mais adequado para uma jovem morar sozinha, principalmente por não ser exatamente a melhor área da cidade.

"Afinal de contas eu não tenho nada a perder mesmo". – Falou consigo mesmo visualizando o prédio. "Depois de trinta dias eu procuro outro lugar, enquanto isso eu fico na mansão dos Kaiba". – Terminou a conversa consigo mesma adentrando o prédio com tamanha veracidade que parecia que sua vida dependia disso. _'Finalmente parece que alguma coisa em minha vida começa a dar certo'._ Pensava enquanto colocava as poucas coisas que possuía dentro de uma mochila.

"Será que nenhum desses incompetentes é capaz de fazer um serviço que preste rápido!". – Exclamou Seto furioso de dentro de sua sala, ele já não havia acordado de bom humor e por conta de alguns empregados seus parecia que seu humor estava indo de mal a pior ainda.

"Me... me... desculpe Senhor Kaiba, eu... eu... verei o que posso fazer". – Tentava falar um assistente amedrontado.

"Eu acho que você ainda não me compreendeu". – Respirou fundo _'Porque ainda contrato esse tipo de pessoas para trabalhar nesta empresa'_. "Pouco me importa o que você pode tentar fazer. Eu quero que você faça e isso para a-g-o-r-a. Compreendeu minhas palavras?".

"Sim senhor". – Respondeu sem nem ao menos fitar a face de Seto.

"Então o que você incompetente ainda esta fazendo parado ai!". – O jovem Senhor Kaiba bateu com sua mão sobre a mesa fazendo um enorme estalo.O assistente saiu correndo da sala no mesmo instante.

'_Estou cercado de idiotas'._ Seto respirava fundo tentando retomar o controle de seus atos, em sua sala vazia podia ouvir claramente as batidas de seu coração. _'Por que sempre de um jeito ou de outro eu acabo assim... Sozinho'. _Ele próprio sabia que sempre ficava assim por culpa sua, de uma forma ou de outra sempre acabava espantando todos ao seu redor, sabia o quanto difícil que era para alguém ficar ao seu lado por conta de seu gênio. _'Mas se não for assim acabarão por não me respeitar e tudo o que consegui cairá ao chão junto comigo'_.

"Senhor Kaiba!". – Exclamou o mesmo assistente se voltando para ele.

"Espero que já tenha terminado aquilo que começou há três horas atrás".- Respondeu friamente.

"Bom Senhor é que...".

"Fora".

"O que?". – Indagou o assistente sem compreender o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

"Se eu olhar para essa sua cara por mais um minuto eu te mando embora".

"Mas...".

"FORA!". – Com o grito o assistente saiu da sala correndo sabendo que não havia agradado nenhum pouco seu patrão que estava com o humor bem pior do que quando chegou.

'_Bando de incompetentes'_ enquanto Seto ainda bufava junto a sua mesa, pensando seriamente em demitir todos os funcionários da assessoria por não conseguirem concluir com precisão um relatório.

"Seto o que você está fazendo estão todos no andar de baixo com medo de você?".

"Por que você não procura algo construtivo para fazer?".

"Quer algo mais construtivo do que ficar ao lado do meu irmaozão!".

"Muito bem o que você quer?". – Falou Seto olhando para o irmão.

"Como você é mau como pode pensar uma coisa assim de mim!". – Exclamou ofendido Mokuba. "Você podia ser um pouquinho mais educado com eles". – Falou em um tom de voz pidão.

"Saia da minha sala e me deixe trabalhar em paz sim". – Falava Seto levando a mão até a cabeça.

"Não te contei, o Matsuda já voltou e eles já escolheram a nova funcionária".

"E?".

"Como assim 'e'?".

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso". – Concluiu.

"Que tal demonstrar algum interesse a final é sua nova funcionária!".

"Caso ainda não tenha percebido eu tenho muitos funcionários, para me importar com cada um deles".

"Você é um péssimo patrão". – Falou Mokuba cruzando os braços em forma de protesto.

"Eu não sou um patrão".- Pausou. "Sou um empresário".

"Você é ridículo!".

"Obrigado. Que tal me deixar demitir algumas pessoas agora".

"Seto!".

"Tudo bem se eu prometer não demitir ninguém hoje você me deixa?".

"Temos um trato?".

Seto nem ao menos respondeu, fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça para o irmão, que logo saiu da sala deixando-o em paz mais uma vez. _'Sozinho mais uma vez. Como é bom o silêncio'_. O mesmo pegou o telefone e encaminhou uma chamada para a mesa da secretária que rapidamente atendeu ao telefone sabendo que este não era um bom dia para deixar o mesmo tocando.

"Eu quero que você ligue para os recursos humanos e encaminhe um pedido de demissão para mim compreendeu?".

"Sim Senhor, de qual funcionário?".

"Um gordo, careca e atolado da assessoria".

"Sim Senhor eu já sei quem é. Devo encaminhar o pedido com a data de hoje?".

"Não, coloque a data de amanhã na dispensa. Prometi que não iria mandar ninguém embora hoje".

"Perfeitamente Senhor".

No dia seguinte ainda era cedo quando Kisa se despediu do local aonde morava, carregando consigo apenas uma mochila em direção a mansão dos Kaiba. Antes de se encaminhar para o local passou na agência para que pudesse cumprimentar Megumi, que havia lhe indicado para o cargo.

Chegando na mansão adentrou facilmente o portão com a carta de acesso que tinha em suas mãos, ainda era cedo por volta das 06:45, e ela se perdeu olhando o grandioso prédio branco que formava a residência, apesar da grandiosidade tinha um estilo bem diferente dos altos aparelhos modernos que Seto Kaiba inventava, o que talvez estivesse a fazendo admirar ainda mais o local, era quase que uma contradição vislumbrá-la. _'Que linda'._

"Bom dia".

"Muito bom dia". – Respondeu meio sem graça Kisa ao ter sido pega.

"Tudo bem". – Respondeu a jovem de cabelos negos na altura dos ombros que havia ido ao seu encontro com um sorriso. "Eu já me peguei olhando-a por varias vezes. Muito prazer meu nome é Thianna e eu vou te apresentar algumas pessoas com as quais trabalhamos. Venha!".

"Sim e muito prazer em conhecê-la meu nome é Kisa". – Ambas sorriram e Kisa adentrou a casa e a cada passo que dava ficava ainda mais encantada com a casa. "Ela é linda!".

"Sim. Realmente é um belo local para se trabalhar. Mas você já deve ter sido avisada pos pontos contra não?". – Indagou Thianna enquanto adentravam pela casa.

"O humor do Senhor Kaiba?".

"Você quer dizer o mau humor do Senhor Kaiba não?". – Perguntou em meio a uma brincadeira. "É tão horrível assim?".

"Não, com certeza é bem pior do que você possa estar imaginando. Mas não se preocupe dificilmente o vemos. É só manter as coisas no lugar, sempre tudo limpo e organizado que ele não vai se incomodar com a sua presença".

"Entendo". – Kisa pode perceber que finalmente haviam chegado à cozinha, lá se encontravam algumas jovens e umas três senhoras.

"Pessoal esta é Kisa ela ficará no lugar de Imália que entrou de férias". – Thianna se encarregou de fazer as apresentações e dentre as pessoas que estavam no cômodo duas chamaram sua atenção: Uma senhora que era a cozinheira e se chamava Taba e uma jovem muito bonita, com longos cabelos loiros e com um ar arrogante que se chamava Áhia. Todas na cozinha a cumprimentaram menos Áhia que se mantinha indiferente.

"Já que você já á apresentou as demais que tal encaminhá-la até o quarto e dar a ela o seu uniforme para que comesse as tarefas de casa". – Falou Nadinne entrando de surpresa na cozinha.

"Como quiser senhora Nadinne". – Falou Thianna cumprimentando-a. "Vamos Kisa vou te levar até seu quarto".

"É claro. Muito bom-dia senhora Nadinne". – Falou já saindo do local e Nadinne colocando as outras funcionárias e cada uma em um setor específico da casa.

As duas saíram por um grande corredor que dava em vários quartos reservados aos funcionários.

"Este será seu quarto Kisa". – Falou abrindo a porta do mesmo.

Kisa ainda na porta podia ver que era um quarto ao certo bastante aconchegante, nada que pudesse ser comparado com o local que viveu por seis meses. Em cima da cama havia um uniforme e sapatos aos pés da mesma.

"Eu vou dormir sozinha aqui?". - Falou extasiada com o local.

"Sim, meu quarto e este aqui na frente do seu, caso precise de alguma coisa. Agora troque sua roupa pelo uniforme e vá para a cozinha aonde Nadinne deve estar a esperando, basta seguir por este corredor que você terminará lá esta bem?".

"Sim, não se preocupe eu estarei lá assim que terminar".

"Não demore muito está bem?".

"Thianna, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Quem é aquela garota bonita que não falou comigo?".

"O nome dela é Áhia, mas não ligue para ela por que se acha mais do que qualquer uma dentro desta casa. De noite te conto os detalhes, mas por enquanto se mantenha afastada dela e do Senhor Kaiba".

Thianna saiu pelo corredor enquanto Kisa adentrava o quarto, que era realmente belo, apesar de ser apenas de uma funcionária ele era bastante aconchegante, _'Como deve ser os quartos lá de cima'_ enquanto imaginava Kisa trocou sua roupa e em seguida seguiu para a cozinha aonde Nadinne a esperava _'Que casa linda'_. Certamente Kisa nunca tinha visto uma casa como aquele em que estava agora.

"Senhora Nadinne, já estou aqui como à senhora me pediu". – Falou Kisa se apresentando já devidamente uniformizada.

"Creio que já saiba as regras da casa?".

"Sim senhora Thianna me comentou". – Lembrando das palavras da jovem a respeito do jovem Senhor.

"Pois então menina faça seu trabalho muito bem feito e não terá problemas". – Falou Nadinne com um tom de voz gentil.

"Sim senhora". – Afirmou juntamente com a cabeça.

"Você sabe fazer uma cama com perfeição?". – Indagou Nadinne.

"Sim senhora, as arrumo muito bem". – Afirmou Kisa sem nem ao menos querer saber o por que da pergunta.

"Pois então este será seu primeiro trabalho. – Respondeu Nadinne com um sorriso "Vá até o segundo andar e arrume o quarto do final do corredor a direita". – Pausou. "Já são quase 09:00 e com certeza ele já deve ter acordado e subido para a sala de computadores, mas se lembre não deixe nem ao menos uma dobra nos lençóis estamos entendidas?".

"Perfeitamente senhora". – Finalmente Kisa parou e percebeu o que iria fazer. "Mas me desculpe à intromissão senhora, de quem é o quarto de quem vou arrumar?".

"É o quarto do Senhor Kaiba, encaminhei todas as demais funcionárias para outros setores e só tenho você para fazê-lo, mas não se preocupe ele não dorme até tão tarde".

Por um momento Kisa sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer, afinal de contas mal havia chegado e iria arrumar o quarto do tão falado Seto Kaiba. _'E se ele estiver lá'._

"Sim senhora". – Respondeu Kisa segundos após ainda tremendo.

E assim seguiu Kisa pelas escadas acima ao encontro de seu primeiro afazer, tudo era muito diferente e seu coração parecia querer saltar de seu corpo _'Não há motivo para isso a final é apenas um quarto e como à senhora Nadinne falou ele não estará lá'._

De uma certa forma Nadinne estava correta, realmente Seto não estava dormindo, mas ele ainda não havia saído do quarto. Tinha se encaminhado para banheiro do mesmo para tomar um banho, ainda se sentindo cansado pelo dia péssimo que havia passado. Seto soltou um suspiro enquanto a água caia sobre seu corpo _'Afinal do que estou sentindo falta.'_.

Kisa adentrou o quarto e pode perceber o quão grandioso era o mesmo. Já havia visto quartos assim em cenas de filmes, mas nunca tinha entrado em um de verdade para saber se eles realmente existiam. _'Eles existem mesmo'_.

"Uau!" – Deixou escapar se aproximando da cama desarrumada. "Eu não vou deixar uma única dobrinha para contar história". – Ao pegar um dos cobertores em seus braços, sentiu um aconchego tomar conta de si, algo que não sentia desde que seus pais haviam falecido. Estranhamente ela se sentiu em casa naquele instante.

Seto havia terminado o banho e enquanto colocava seu roupão pode ouvir uma voz vindo de dentro do quarto _'Eu detesto que entrem no quarto enquanto estou aqui, aonde será que Nadinne está com a cabeça'. _Apesar da eminente irritação a voz lhe era familiar de alguma forma, ele tinha certeza de já tê-la ouvido alguma vez e de uma certa forma ela lhe acalmava e uma estranha sensação de conforto correu pelo seu corpo ao ouvi-la.

Kisa ainda estava de frente para a cama e de certa forma ainda abraçada ao cobertor quando Seto começou a sair de dentro do banheiro. Ao ver a forma feminina que estava parada ao lado de sua cama sentiu o ar lhe faltar, sua respiração parecia não querer o obedecer e seu coração batia acelerado mesmo a contra gosto. A jovem estava de costas para ele e certamente ainda não havia notado a sua presença, mesmo com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo tinha certeza de quem estava vendo. _'Ela'_ sua voz não saia mesmo que tentasse falar alguma coisa _'Não pode ser ela'._

Ele se aproximou a cautelosos passos para que a jovem a beira de sua cama não notasse a sua presença, quando finalmente Kisa percebeu que não estava sozinha no quarto já era tarde demais ele já estava atrás de si.

"**O que você esta fazendo aqui?".**

_** Continua...**_

_Comentários:_

Muito bem pessoal ai está o segundo capitulo, para todos que leram, eu agradeço muito e tenho certeza de que terão uma boa leitura com este capítulo.

Kiimi muito obrigada pela ajuda e pelas dicas e espero que você goste deste capítulo mas por favor não se desespere logo, logo tem mais...

o/


	3. Chapter 3

Dragão Branco - Capítulo 3

Dragão Branco - Capítulo 3

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Ai está mais um Capitulo do meu dramalhão mexicano. Espero que gostem. E se preparem por que ai vem a Kisara. _

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são meus, pois o dia em que tiver total direito sobre eles a Kisara vai entrar na história como par romântico do Seto e o desenho irá se chamar Seto Kaiba Oh!

**Casal protagonista:** Seto Kaiba & Kisara.

_**#Dragão Branco #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

_**#Capitulo 3.#**_

Kisa sentiu seu coração acelerar e suas pernas fraquejarem '_Essa voz, não pode ser ele'._ Mas ela sabia que havia alguém atrás de si e pelo julgar do lugar a onde estava, por se tratar de um homem só poderia ser o jovem Senhor de quem todos tinham tanto medo.

"Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui?" – Repetiu mais uma vez Seto ao ver que a jovem ainda não tivera nenhum tipo de reação. _'Esses cabelos brancos, não pode ser outra pessoa. Só pode ser ela...Mas como e por que está aqui?'._

Kisa sentia que se tentasse fazer algum movimento ou falar alguma coisa acabaria por cair ao chão de tão fracas que estavam as suas pernas e de tão ofegante que estava a sua respiração.

"Você é surda ou realmente não está a fim de me responder?".

"Me... me desculpe Senhor" – Conseguiu pronunciar ainda que com grandes dificuldades.

"Ainda não me respondeu". - Indagou Seto ao ouvir a voz da jovem que finalmente conseguiu falar. _'Essa voz, é ela realmente, mas como veio parar aqui dentro?'._

"Sinto muito Senhor, mas me comunicaram que já não estava mais em seu quarto". Falou tentando segurar com uma de suas mãos o coração que batia acelerado em seu peito, ela ainda estava de costas para ele, não saberia como iria encará-lo. A mesma pessoa que tinha visto inúmeras vezes pela tv.

"E quem é você? Acredito que por meio de suas palavras seja uma de minhas empregadas?" – Falou dando a volta pela jovem de cabelos brancos já que tinha certeza de que ela mesma não voltaria seu rosto para que ele pudesse fitá-lo. Mesmo não querendo a ver, sua curiosidade estava falando mais alto para que tivesse certeza de quem era a jovem mesmo que seus sentidos já lhe dissessem isso.

"Meu nome é Kisa Senhor. Sinto muito pelo inconveniente, mas é que este é o meu primeiro dia de trabalho". – Seu rosto estava voltado para o chão e no momento seguinte seus olhos fechados de forma que se impedisse de ver que Seto Kaiba bem a sua frente.

'_Primeiro dia'_ as palavras da jovem agora a sua frente ecoaram por dentro da cabeça de Seto. _'Não pode ser ela foi escolhida a nova empregada da seleção ontem. Que todos insistiram tanto para que eu tivesse ido e escolhido. Não acredito que poderia ter evitado toda esta situação que está acontecendo'._ – Se Seto pudesse fazer alguma coisa consigo, naquele instante ele com certeza se bateria. E o nome _'Kisa, com certeza era ela.'_

"Levante o rosto e olhe para mim". – Falou Seto bruscamente vendo que apesar de estar na frente da jovem ainda não havia conseguido ver seu rosto.

Kisa abriu os olhos e ainda fitando o chão pode perceber que ele estava a sua frente _'E agora o que é que eu vou fazer, vou ser demitida em menos de 24h de trabalho. Sua burra, idiota...'_ Enquanto se recriminava em pensamentos foi levantando sua cabeça e acabando por se deparar com o jovem Senhor Kaiba a sua frente, alguns fios de cabelo caiam sobre seu rosto, mas ela ainda podia ver com clareza à face dele juntamente com seus olhos azuis que a fizeram se perder por dentro deles por alguns instantes.

'_É ela'_ Pensou imediatamente ao ver o rosto da jovem, era o mesmo rosto que o tinha surpreendido algum tempo atrás e que sempre o vinha em suas lembranças, e como antes seu coração batia em disparada ao ter certeza de que realmente era ela em sua frente.

"Qual é o seu nome?" – Perguntou ele levando uma de suas mãos a face da jovem e a tocando o rosto ainda sem se dar conta da ação que tinha feito.

"Kisa" – Respondeu ainda paralisada sem compreender a ação que o jovem Senhor tinha tomado. _'Pelos deuses, ele esta realmente me tocando'_.

'_O que eu estou fazendo?'_ Pesou Seto extasiado ao perceber que a tocava, e tirando a mão do rosto da jovem ainda não querendo acreditar que exatamente ela estava a sua frente.

"Eu perguntei seu nome.". - Falou no mesmo tom de voz áspero com que havia falado com ela pela primeira vez.

Kisa ficou sem compreender, afinal a muito tempo não era chamada pelo nome próprio, sempre sua mãe a chamou pelo apelido que com o passar do tempo ninguém mais se lembrava realmente de qual era seu nome. _'Mas como pode saber que não é esse o meu nome?'_

"Kisara Senhor". - Respondeu sem delongas ainda perdida nos imensos olhos azuis dele.

No mesmo instante o último fio de esperança de Seto de não ser quem ele acreditava ser foi embora_. 'É ela realmente, e agora o que eu vou fazer?'_ Pensava ainda olhando a face dela, e tentando controlar a imensa vontade que sentia em recolocar os fios de cabelo caídos frente à face dela em seus devidos locais.

"Pois bem Kisara...".

'_Droga é agora que ele me demite'_

"Queira sair do meu quarto para que eu possa me trocar".

"O que?" - Ela já estava pronta para o pior e não para aquilo.

"Saia". – Respondeu o mesmo sem alterar o tom de voz.

"Imediatamente Senhor". - Falou se retirando do quarto ainda sem quase conseguir respirar, a final ele não a tinha demitido.

'_Porque eu não a mandei embora? Era a minha oportunidade.'_ Pensou Seto enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama. _'Não acredito que ela esta trabalhando para mim... Seu idiota.'_ Seto bufava enquanto tentava assimilar tudo o que tinha ocorrido nos últimos dez minutos.

'_Ele não me mandou embora'_. Pensava Kisara agachada ao lado da porta do quarto. _'Pelo que todos falam dele era a sua oportunidade de se livrar de mim. Como fui fazer uma coisa dessas, sua idiota._' Pensava tentando controlar a respiração que ainda lhe faltava naquele instante.

"O que esta fazendo sentada ai Kisa?" – Perguntou Nadinne ao passar pelo corredor.

"O Senhor Kaiba me mandou sair" – Respondeu sem pensar muito na situação.

"Ele está..." – Nadinne realmente não acreditou na situação em que havia colocado a jovem, ele realmente não costumava nunca ficar no quarto naquele horário.

"Ai dentro" Kisa apenas indicou com um dos braços para a porta.

"E o que ele falou a você?" – Perguntou Nadinne se abaixando até a jovem.

"Ele me perguntou quem eu era e o que estava fazendo no quarto dele..." Kisa ficou pensando _'E o que mais posso falar que ele tocou meu rosto e eu fiquei uns três minutos perdida nos olhos dele... Não... Melhor pular essa parte'._

"Somente isso?".

"Sim senhora nada mais".

"Pois bem desça e vá arrumar o café da manhã, certamente ele vai sair do quarto uma fera pelo mal entendido. Deixa que eu converse com ele e explico o que aconteceu".

Kisa apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça se levantou e começou a descer as escadas como lhe havia sido mandado.

"Senhor Kaiba" – Chamou Nadinne abrindo a porta do quarto.

"Fora".

"Mas eu... só gostaria de lhe explicar" – Ainda tentou retrucar.

"Aquela empregada Kisara, foi à funcionária admitida da seleção ontem?" – Falou como se não tivesse nenhum interesse pelo assunto.

"Sim".

'_Por que não fui eu mesmo fazer esta maldita seleção'_ – Falou fitando o jardim da sacada do quarto.

"Senhor eu gostaria de lhe explicar o que aconteceu".

"Nadinne" – Ele falou passando pela mesma "Eu estou descendo para tomar o café, por favor, não me incomode com assuntos tão fúteis logo de manhã".

"Como preferir" – Nadinne assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu atrás do mesmo, realmente tal atitude não era normal, ele com certeza em outras manhãs a teria despedido sem pensar duas vezes.

As mãos de Kisa ainda tremiam enquanto terminava de por a mesa. _'O que vai ser de mim agora?'_ – Pensava relutante, quando uma jovem presença se pôs entre ela.

"Bom Dia!".

"Muito bom dia" – Respondeu Kisa fitando o pequeno garoto que estava ao seu lado.

"Você é a nova empregada?" – Perguntou ele se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado.

"Sim meu nome é Kisa" – A mesma olhava para os lados procurando aonde deveria estar a mãe daquela criança, certamente se o Senhor Kaiba chegasse e a visse sentada ali ai sim a mandaria embora.

"Muito prazer meu nome é Mokuba Kaiba" – Falou sorrindo.

"Kaiba" – Deixou escapar sem querer. "Você é irmão do Senhor Kaiba?" – perguntou com um ar de espanto na voz, _'Será possível que fui marcada ou será que fiz alguma coisa errada e serei repreendida agora ou então eles podem estar me testando. Sim era exatamente isso aquilo era um teste e aquela criança gentil era uma farsa ele deve ser uma criança mimada e enjoada'._

"Sim" – Respondeu Mokuba sorrindo "Pelo jeito você já conheceu meu irmão não é?".

"O que você está falando de mim logo de manhã?".

Kisa chegou a perder a respiração por alguns instantes, mas em seguida se lembrou que precisava respirar, mesmo com Seto Kaiba seu patrão se sentando ao lado da onde ela estava.

"Seto está é Kisa ela é...".

"Eu já sei quem ela é Mokuba. Pode parar com a apresentação.".

"Cruzes seu mal humorado. Não é atoa que todo mundo tem medo de você!".

"Por que você não para de falar e come logo?" – falou Seto sem se preocupar com as reclamações do irmão. Assim que ele começou a chegar pode ver a figura da jovem terminando de colocar a mesa_. 'O que eu estou fazendo sentado nessa cadeira'_ Pensava consigo mesmo a final tinha sentado exatamente ao lado dela sabendo que ela estava ali.

Mokuba estava comendo um pedaço de bolo que lhe foi servido e Seto apenas pegava uma pequena bolacha na mão.Ele olhou meio que de lado para a jovem que servia seu irmão à frente colocando suco para ele. Nem ao menos ele sabia porque estava olhando para ela, mas se sentia muito bem sabendo que ela estava logo ali na sua frente, estava perto de si. E ele sentiu um aconchego lhe tomar conta, como não sentia há muito tempo, era como se não estivesse mais sozinho. Kisa entretida servindo nem ao menos percebeu que estava sendo alvo de olhares logo a sua frente. Ela não percebeu, mas um certo irmão caçula estava de olho em um irmão meio perdido no momento.

"Seto, você não acha que a Kisa é muito bonita?". – Perguntou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto tentando se fazer de desentendido.

Se Kisa estivesse usando sapatos altos ao invés das sapatilhas do uniforme certamente teria caído no chão. Seto por sua vez não acreditou que o irmão havia percebido que ele estava a olhando.

"Do que você está falando?".

"Da Kisa oras. Você não acha que ela é muito bonita?".

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?".

"Estou apenas querendo saber se você a acha bonita. Custa responder é uma pergunta muito simples".

"E por que está me perguntando isso?". – Mokuba realmente sabia o tirar do sério quando queria. Por outro lado Kisa não sabia mais se tinha que respirar, servir o suco ou passar geléia na torrada ou então na melhor das hipóteses sair correndo e se jogar no primeiro carro que passasse a sua frente.

"Bom eu achei a Kisa muito bonita" Respondeu Mokuba sorrindo para Kisa que realmente já estava roxa. Ela, no entanto abaixou seus olhos a mesa não respondendo nada e ao subir um pouco seus olhos se deparou com os igualmente azuis olhos de Seto a sua frente que a fitava. Ele virou seus olhos no mesmo instante se odiando por ter sido pego mais uma vez olhando para ela. _'O que está dando na sua cabeça, para de uma vez por todas de olhar para ela a final ela não significa nada para você, nem nunca...'_ Ele sentiu mais uma vez seu coração acelerar e virou seu rosto tirando-a de sua linha de visão. _'Ela não significa nada para mim.'_

"E então Seto não vai responder" – Retrucou Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, no entanto nem olhava mais para o irmão. "Isso quer dizer que sim" – Respondeu Mokuba sorrindo.

Kisa sentia suas pernas tremendo e realmente não sabia como iria se aproximar agora e encher o copo do Senhor Kaiba que todos tinham medo depois do que Mokuba fez.

Seto apenas fez sinal com um dos dedos para o copo que logo em seguida foi cheio por Kisa que nem se quer olhou para os lados ou à frente.

"Já terminou com a sua brincadeira?" – Perguntou Seto visivelmente irritado com a situação.

"É claro que sim a final de contas você já me respondeu".

"Eu não me lembro de ter lhe respondido nada". – Falou Seto tomando um gole do suco.

"Não precisa, irmãozão. Seu silêncio fala por você" – Dando um incrível sorrido como quem havia ganhado o dia.

"Me poupe de seus surtos" – Falou irritado a final de contas o irmão tinha toda a razão e ele detestava isso.

Assim que acabaram o café. Seto seguiu para a sede da Corporação Kaiba acompanhado de seu irmão, mesmo contra sua vontade.

"Se vier com mais perguntas idiotas eu termino por lhe trancar em uma das salas".

"Que bom que você também gostou dela". – Falou em meio a um sorriso adentrando o carro.

Assim que saíram Kisa quase tombou ao chão se escorando na mesa.

"Parabéns Kisa parece que pelo menos o Senhor Mokuba gostou de você". – Falou Thianna sorrindo ajudando a amiga a retirara a mesa. Kisa olhou os pratos a mesa enquanto tentava se manter em pé.

"O Senhor Kaiba mal tocou no café". – Comentou vendo que visivelmente o irmão mais novo comeu mais que ele.

"Isso é normal ele sempre come muito pouco. Ainda mais com o irmão o perturbando o juízo". – Caindo na gargalhada.

"Pare de rir está me deixando ainda mais nervosa" – Retrucou Kisa, ainda sem jeito e andando sem olhar para os lados com vergonha.

"Está tudo bem, só cuidado com a Áhia quando ela descobrir" – Comentou.

"Por que?". – Perguntou seguindo para a cozinha.

"Bom é porque ela tem uma queda pelo Senhor Kaiba"

"Quê?". – Perguntou extasiada _'Por que ela tem uma queda por ele? Aonde já se viu ela não tem esse direito. Mas espera ai porque eu estou pensando isso eu é que não tenho esse direito'._

"É uma história um pouco longa, mas tarde te conto. Por enquanto se mantenha longe dela".

Kisa apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu arrumando a cozinha. Lá todos comentavam com ela a respeito do primeiro dia de trabalho e do café da manhã, que tinha sido a grande atração do dia já que ninguém estava presente no quarto do Senhor Kaiba. Foram momento exclusivamente deles, um toque leve que ela não esqueceria tão cedo Só em pensar nisso seu rosto começava a corar e seu coração a bater acelerado. _'Por que eu estou agindo assim'_. Perguntava-se em pensamentos enquanto todos riam e Áhia a olhava do corredor com um olhar não muito amistoso. Ao se virar acabou a vendo e se lembrou das palavras de Thianna 'Melhor eu ficar longe'. Concluiu se mantendo afastada dela.

"Seto nós não vamos almoçar em casa?" – Perguntou com um olhar pidão.

"Se você quiser é só chamar o motorista e ir com ele. Eu estou muito ocupado, não tenho tempo para isso". – Argumentou mexendo no computador que estava a sua frente, sem dar muita importância ao que o irmão falava o que era uma coisa normal.

"Eu não acredito que você não vai almoçar?" – Falou Mokuba indignado.

"Quando eu estiver com fome eu como alguma coisa lá em baixo"

"Mas eu quero comer a comida da Nadinne!" – Exclamou manhoso.

"Então vá com o motorista e pare de falar na minha cabeça".

"Hunf" – Bufou Mokuba indignado "Então eu vou almoçar em casa mesmo!".

Com isso Mokuba saiu bufando da sala deixando finalmente o irmão em paz. '_Por que ela está me deixando assim? Estou sendo infantil. Isso não pode acontecer comigo, eu não sinto nada por ela, ela não me afeta'._ Falava tentando se convencer do mesmo _'Eu não posso sentir nada por ela. Ela não pode ser nada para mim. Eu tenho que parar com isso, principalmente parar de sentir isso'. _

O mesmo continuou seus afazeres escorraçando alguns de seus funcionários de vez em quando. E somente quase no final do dia que se lembrou de comer alguma coisa pedindo para algum de seus funcionários que trouxesse. Logo uma assessora chegou com uma bandeja com alguns biscoitos, bolachas e sucos.

"Aqui está Senhor".

"Pode deixar ai do lado" – Falou sem olhar para ela.

A assessora seguiu para o outro lado da sala com a bandeja em suas mãos, os olhos do Kaiba reviraram com a atitude dela, ele colocou uma de suas mão na cabeça tentando amenizar a atitude, mas em vão.

"Aonde você esta indo com isso?".

"É... bom... o Senhor não me mandou colocar ao lado?".

"De que lado o seu raciocinio perfeito esta pensando que é, já que eu estou sentado aqui". – falou indicando com a mão a mesa.

"Me des... desculpe senhor. Foi apenas um mal entendido" – falou voltando ao lado dele.

"Eu já estou cansado de seus mal entendidos. Será que ninguém nesta empresa sabe trabalhar direito?".

Ela não respondeu nada apenas colocou a bandeja ao lado dele ainda permanecendo na sala.

"Você já terminou o que veio fazer?".

"Sim... sim Senhor".

"Então o que ainda está fazendo parada ai?".

"Me des...".

"Não tente terminar essa frase e saia imediatamente da minha frente".

A assessora não fez ou falou mais nada apenas saiu da sala. Seto ficou mais uma vez sozinho e se lembrou por um instante do acontecido no café da manhã, e de como Kisara o havia servido._ 'Era o seu primeiro dia e ela não errou a mesa apesar de todas as sandices que Mokuba ficou falando'_. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar por um instante ao se ver pensando nela_. 'Kisara não significa nada para mim'_. Ao lado oposto ao que estava a bandeja estava seu baralho. Ele levou sua mão até ele e retirou a primeira carta de seu dec. _'O Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis'_. Por mais que não quisesse ele sabia o que aquela carta significava _'É ela'_.

"Droga" – Falou colocando a carta de volta no dec e pegando um biscoito.

Já passavam das 22:00 e até Mokuba já tinha ido dormir depois de passar um dia todo jogando com Yugi e os outros, depois de ter ligado para o irmão e descoberto de que ele iria demorar a chegar, pois o mesmo havia falado que estava resolvendo um problema com os sistemas operacionais e iria demorar a chegar. Assim sendo os funcionários de dentro de casa foram dispensados. Kisara conversava com Thianna de dentro do quarto da mesma.

"E então você teve um ótimo primeiro dia não é?". - Perguntou com um sorriso sapeca Thianna deitada na cama.

"Nossa, primeiros dias como esse devem ser esquecidos" – Comentou Kisa desapontada.

"Oras vamos tire essa cara amarrada você se portou muito bem". – falou tentando animar Kisa.

"Bem eu fui um desastre, você estava presente na mesa do café da manhã".

"Aquilo não foi nada, você não errou tanto que o senhor Kaiba não falou nada o Senhor Mokuba estava apenas brincando".

"E para melhorar eu ainda entro para arrumar o quarto do Senhor Kaiba com ele lá dentro. Ai que vexame". – falou colocando a mão na cabeça envergonhada.

"Espera ai, que parte é esse do quarto que eu não sei?".

"Outro dia sim? Eu não estou com ânimo para isso". Falou suplicante Kisa.

"Tudo bem, mas amanhã você não me escapa!" – Argumentou sapeca Thianna. "Voltando às fofocas ainda não te contei da Áhia".

"Depois que você falou aquilo eu bem que percebi, ela me olhando de cara fechada do outro lado cozinha".

"Tome cuidado com ela Kisa, ela gosta do Senhor Kaiba e morre de ciúmes dele".

"E ele?". – perguntou sem perceber, quando se deu conta já havia feito a pergunta.

"Ele nem deve saber o nome dela"

Kisa deu um suspiro aliviada. 'Por que eu estou agindo assim'.

"Uma vez o motorista do Senhor Kaiba a viu a caminho e pediu autorização para que a levasse. Ele autorizou,mas nem chegou a vê-la, ela foi na parte da frente com o motorista e ele estava atrás com o irmão. Nem ao menos as falaram. Deste dia em diante ela acha que é mais que as outras. Por isso falei para que você tomasse cuidado".

"Nossa isso sim é uma história barra pesada!".

"Barra pesada foi você entrar dentro do quarto com ele dentro. Isso sim foi uma barra".

"Sua idiota não fale isso neste tom".

Com isso se iniciou uma pequena guerra de travesseiros no local e beirando as 00:00 Kisa finalmente saiu do quarto da amiga e se dirigiu ao seu que era em frente. Ao entrar na porta do quarto resolveu que seria melhor que tomasse um copo de água antes de ir dormir. E assim foi seguindo para a cozinha. Seto chegou em casa era 23:50, e ao adentrar percebeu tudo muito quieto. 'Com certeza todos estão dormindo'. Pensou indo até a cozinha, mal tinha comido durante o dia e agora que já era tarde estava sentindo fome. Como ele mesmo havia dispensado os empregados não achava justo acordar algum deles para que viesse o atender. Ele adentrou a cozinha e para sua surpresa se deparou com Kisara que já estava em trajes de dormir tomando água.

"O que está fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas?". – Perguntou Seto da porta da cozinha.

"Senhor Kaiba". – Falou Kisa quase deixando o copo que estava em suas mãos cair ao chão, se engasgando um pouco com a água. "O senhor acaba de chegar deve estar com fome!".

Exclamou Kisa deixando o copo de água de lado e indo até um dos armários.

"Deixe isso e vá se deitar eu mesmo me viro". – Falou Seto a vendo seguir.

"De forma alguma eu não vou lhe deixar aqui".

"Eu já lhe dispensei a mais de 2h, eu mesmo me viro. Volte para seu quarto".

"Eu sinto muito, mas não vou dormir sabendo que deixei o Senhor sozinho na cozinha" – Falou Kisa com palavras doces perto das ásperas que Seto usava. "Vou lhe preparar umas torradas e um suco de frutas ou o Senhor prefere outra coisa?".

Seto apenas acenou que sim com uma das mãos e se se sentou à mesa da cozinha, local aonde geralmente só os funcionários comiam. 'Eu estou a maltratando desde que cheguei aqui e ela pelo contrario esta arrumando algo para que eu coma, mesmo tendo a dispensado mais de três vezes.'

"Aqui está Senhor" – Falou colocando a bandeja ao lado dele e ficando um pouco mais afastada. Sem perceber ao se aproximar seu coração disparou ao ficar tão perto dele, mesmo que por poucos instantes.

"O que está fazendo ai?" – Perguntou vendo a jovem um pouco longe. Querendo mesmo que inconscientemente que ela estivesse perto.

"Estou aguardando o Senhor acabar".

"Não é necessário você pode se retirar agora".

"Eu não vou deixar o Senhor comendo sozinho. Ninguém deve ficar sozinho". – Falou sem perceber.

Aquelas palavras entraram diretamente na cabeça de Seto. _'Sozinho é assim que sempre estou. E agora ela... Justamente ela não quer me deixar só. Ela vai ficar aqui comigo até que eu termine.'_ Ao pensar nas palavras dela ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer e as batidas dele acelerarem incontrolavelmente. _'Por que somente ela mexe desse jeito comigo'. _

"Se vai ficar ai até eu terminar pelo menos se sente". Falou fazendo um sinal com a mão para a cadeira que estava a sua frente.

Kisa ficou como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo, mas em seguida voltou à realidade e percebeu que ele queria que ela se sentasse com ele à mesa. Sem pensar muito ela se sentou à frente dele e ficou vendo ele comendo por alguns minutos um sem pronunciar ao menos uma palavra ao outro. Pareciam que cada um desfrutava da presença do outro apenas por saber que este outro estava ali. Apesar de não se falarem Seto sabia que estava se sentindo daquela forma por ela, ele sabia desde o primeiro instante que a viu. Mesmo com ele não aceitando isso.

Assim que terminou de comer Seto se deparou com um imenso azul a sua frente que o fitava a cada instante, parecia que podia sentir a respiração dela e podia ouvir com clareza as batidas do coração da mesma. 'Porque isso esta acontecendo comigo?'.

"Agora você já pode ir dormir". – Falou terminando de comer.

Kisa apenas deu um sorriso e se levantou pegando a bandeja à frente dele sem pronunciar uma palavra.

"Não precisa fazer isso agora vá dormir" – Falou se virando e tomando o caminho para sair do local.

"Tenha uma boa noite Senhor Kaiba e... e obrigado por me deixar acompanhá-lo" – falou e só depois que terminou a frase em meio a um suspiro vendo a figura saindo do cômodo se deu conta do que afinal havia dito. _'O que esta dando na sua cabeça Kisara pare de suspirar desse jeito'._

Seto continuava a sair do cômodo meso depois de ouvir as palavras da jovem. '_O que será que ela tem na cabeça?'_ Pensava tentando controlar as mãos que em muitos anos voltava a tremer. _'O que esta havendo comigo?'_. Ele parou na porta que já o direcionava ao hall da sala de jantar e voltando um pouco o rosto ainda pode ver a figura da jovem de longos cabelos bancos, terminando de fazer o que ele tinha mandado ela não fazer.

"Boa noite Kisara" – Falou saindo do cômodo e deixando uma Kisara perplexa lá dentro.

Quando ela se voltou para o local a onde ele estava _'Já não está mais lá'_. Ela queria respondê-lo, agradecer, conversar com ele _'Acorde kisara aonde já se viu você conversando com ele?'._ E só depois de conseguir se lembrar que precisa respirar para sobreviver se deu conta de duas coisas. _'Primeiro de tudo ele me deu boa noite e segundo... Ele sabe o meu nome'_. Um singelo sorriso junto com duas bochechas coradas saltou do rosto da jovem.

Já no quarto Seto tinha se jogado em cima da cama e a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi o acontecido logo de manhã. Apesar do jeito que a tratou nos poucos momentos em que estiveram próximos durante todo o dia, apesar da grosseria tradicional ela o tratou bem e pior o fez companhia durante a noite sobre as ordens de não estar ali. Ele elevou ambas as mãos a cabeça tentando fazer com que seus pensamentos se perdessem no ar. Em vão.

"**Por que isso esta acontecendo comigo?".**

_**Continua...**_

_**Comentários:**_

Bom pessoal este capitulo foi escrito em um surto de pura genialidade (dois dias)

E eu espero que tenha saído bom.

Kiimi me desculpe se neste nosso amado Seto não está dando tanto foras e exporros, mas eu prometo fazê-lo descontar tudo no próximo. XDDDD

Querida Lucia Almeida finalmente eles se encontraram espero que goste e qualquer coisa me adicione no MSN para podermos conversar. .

Danizinha... Não sei ao certo se a Kisara vai mudar o jeito do Seto, mas pelo menos o tratamento para com ela é bem diferente.

Espero que vocês gostem e, por favor, qualquer falha minha, podem puxar a minha orelha.

Beijocas para todos e espero que gostem do capítulo. o/


	4. Chapter 4

Dragão Branco – Capitulo 4.

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Ai está mais um Capitulo de Dragão Branco. Espero que todos possam rir bastante neste capitulo por que eu acho que ele está uma comédia!_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são meus, pois o dia em que tiver total direito sobre eles a Kisara vai entrar na história como par romântico do Seto e o desenho irá se chamar Seto Kaiba Oh!

**Casal protagonista:** Seto Kaiba & Kisara.

_**#Dragão Branco #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Kiimi.

_**#Capitulo 4.#**_

'_Kisara'_ ainda podia sentir o corpo quente em seus braços, a respiração não mais se pronunciava. '_Kisara'_ apesar dos chamados tudo parecia em vão, ele não podia mais sentir as batidas do coração dela e a última coisa que a mesma havia falado antes de vir a desfalecer fora seu nome. _'Kisara'_ tentou mais uma vez em vão, tudo indicava que a única pessoa que já havia conseguido burlar a barreira de seu coração não estava mais lá estava morta em seus próprios braços. E pior do que isso ela tinha morrido para que o mesmo pudesse viver. _'Kisara'_...

"Seto, Como é que é seu preguiçoso, vai levantar ou não dessa cama?". – Disse Mokuba aos berros, balançando o irmão.

Seto, no entanto abriu os olhos, ainda assustado, olhava para os lados e parou por alguns instantes olhando para as próprias mãos até se convencer de que realmente ele estava em sua casa e que suas mãos não estavam sujas de sangue.

"Seto. Está tudo bem?". – Perguntou Mokuba com um ar preocupado na voz.

"E eu posso saber porque eu não estaria bem?". – Perguntou áspero mesmo ainda procurando o chão.

"E eu é que vou saber. Você estava tendo um pesadelo?". – Mokuba perguntava sentado ao lado do irmão que começava a se levantar da cama com o susto. Seto aparentemente atordoado voltou seu rosto para o irmão tocando a cabeça do mesmo.

"Está tudo bem. Foi apenas um sonho...". – Falou Seto tentando acalmar o irmão aparentemente assustado. _'Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo. De novo esses flashes na minha cabeça... E tudo isso é culpa dela!'_.

"E então tirando esse sonho de agora de manhã... Você dormiu bem?". – Mokuba perguntava já retomando o ânimo e com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Certamente isso seria deixa para alguma coisa.

"Dormi muito bem. Mas porquê?" – Seto percebeu o ar estranhamente feliz que Mokuba exalava, mas não conseguiu entender o porque disso.

"É bom que tenha dormido bem. Afinal de contas..." – Nesse exato instante Mokuba começou a se levantar da cama, parecendo previr o que estava para acontecer.Seto apenas ficou fitando a ação do irmão arrependido de ter lhe feito tal pergunta. "... Bom não é todo o dia que a Kisara arruma sua cama para dormir, apesar de que se você quiser ela pode fazer isso para você!".

'_Eu sabia que toda essa cena era por alguma coisa'_ – Pensava Seto rodando os olhos.

"Então quer dizer que foi ela quem arrumou a cama?" – Seto deixou escapar mais alto do que queria.

"Seto!" – Gritou Mokuba se arremessando em seguida sobre a cama do irmão começando a pular descontroladamente. "Então quer dizer que você estava sonhando com ela não é?". – Mokuba perguntava com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

"Pare de dizer coisas absurdas! Será que você não tem noção do que está falando".- Enquanto o irmão ainda pulava na cama o que estava fazendo com certeza sua cabeça doer ainda mais do que o normal. O mesmo fitou o lado da cama _'Então realmente foi ela... Mas o que eu estou pensando, afinal de contas o que eu tenho a ver com isso ela é uma de minhas empregadas... É normal que ela faça a cama. Será que foi por isso que eu a vi? Oras parem de pensar besteiras e tira de uma vez o Mokuba de cima da sua cama antes que ele a quebre.'._

"Mokuba pare já de pular em cima da cama. Esta me deixando com dor de cabeça".

"Oras Seto você gostou que fosse a Kis..." – Mokuba não teve tempo de terminar a frase, Seto segurou as pernas dele fazendo-o cair por inteiro em cima da cama e se levantando logo em seguida deixando o irmão ainda tonto deitado.

"Vamos tomar logo o café e pare de me incomodar". – Falou vestindo a roupa com a qual desceria.

"Seu chato!" – Falou dando a língua para o irmão.

"Não quero mais ouvir suas sandices estamos entendidos"

"Cruzes eu não posso mais falar nada dentro da minha própria casa... Isso é um absurdo. Afinal a onde estão os direitos humanos... o direito de ir e vir...".

Seto já andava pelo corredor sendo seguido por Mokuba que insistia sem cessar no fato de tentar amenizar a situação com os direitos humanos. Coisa que estava praticamente enlouquecendo Seto. Eles já estavam na descida da escada e como Mokuba ainda não havia parado de falar o irmão não estava mais prestando atenção nas coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Até que o mesmo foi surpreendido.

"Bom dia Senhor Kaiba"

Ali estava ela, como na noite anterior cumprimentando-o gentilmente. Ela que foi sem sombra de dúvidas a grande causadora de seus problemas. Desde de que voltou de sua viagem ao Egito há alguns anos aquelas visões haviam parado quase que por completo, às vezes ele as tinha, mas eram apenas flashes leves durante toda uma noite de sono. Agora não parecia que passava a noite inteira segurando-a nos braços e isso quando não era surpreendido em seu próprio escritório a vendo se jogar na sua frente sendo atingida por aquilo que com certeza deveria matá-lo. _'Por que você vive para me assombrar'_.

Ele nem ao menos respondeu, Desviou o olhar dos belos olhos da jovem que o faziam se sentir ainda pior e seguiu a descer pelas escadas. Agora sim parecia que sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir. Mokuba, no entanto cumprimentou Kisa com o habitual sorriso no rosto e pediu a mesma que chamasse o Dr° Motaro. Sabia que as reclamações do Seto eram coisas já do cotidiano, mas aqueles olhos vermelhos logo de manhã não era um sinal muito bom.

"Muito bem quem por aqui está passando mal?". – Perguntou já conhecendo o gênio de Seto que se sentava ha mesa ainda com a aproximação sutil do Dr° Motaro.

"Não ouse se aproximar" – Falou Seto sem se quer olhar para o médico.

"Não adianta, já estou sabendo que você teve um pesadelo e que está com fortes dores de cabeça".

"E quem pode ter lhe dito isso?". Perguntou Seto olhando para o irmão, se pudesse o esganaria, mas sua cabeça estava doendo muito para fazer isso. Até porque o mesmo estava se fazendo de desentendido olhando para o outro lado da casa. O que acabava de lhe entregar de qualquer jeito mesmo que ele não tivesse nenhuma suspeita.

"Hei! Por que está olhando assim para mim?". – Retrucou Mokuba se vendo alvo dos olhares assassinos do irmão.

"Me desculpe, mas eu nunca revelarei minhas fontes!" – Respondeu Dr° Motaro seguindo de um sorriso para Mokuba que ainda tentou desviar o olhar do irmão. Seto literalmente revirou os olhos. _'Eu ainda devo estar dormindo... Só pode ser isso... Eu estou vivendo um pesadelo.'_ Seto colocou uma das mãos na cabeça e sentiu todo o peso dela em seus braços. Certamente estava passando mal, mas nunca em hipótese alguma admitiria isso.

"Eu estou bem, agora Motaro me deixe em paz". – Argumentou tentando fingir comer algo.

"Entendo então estes olhos vermelhos devem ser saudades de mim não é? Por acaso estava chorando Senhor Kaiba?" – Perguntou ironicamente, sabia que ele não admitiria isso.

"Você quer realmente que eu te demita?" – Perguntou Seto visivelmente irritado.

"Se o fizer vai ser a quarta vez esse mês, mas acho que é um desperdício o Senhor fazer isso sabendo que eu não vou embora".– Afirmou Dr° Motaro em um sorriso, parecia ter ganhado algum tipo de troféu. Mokuba também sorriu a mesa.

"Estou cercado de idiotas!". – Falou colocando uma das mãos na testa por alguns segundos chegou e ver a luz faltar a seus olhos.

"Acho que deve tomar o seu café e voltar a se deitar. Deve evitar preocupações pelo menos até que essa crise passe...".

Enquanto Dr° Motaro continuava a falar alguma coisa que Seto não prestava mais atenção. Ele pode ver a aproximação sutil de Kisara pelo lado direito do local, passava por detrás de todos que ali estavam. _'Certamente tentando passar por despercebido. Mas como pode pensar em fazer uma coisa assim... Se eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você!'._

"Senhor Kaiba!" – Chamou Dr° Motaro trazendo seto de volta a mesa. Com o chamado Kisa que passava por trás de algumas pessoas se deparou com o jovem Senhor voltando seu olhar à mesa. _'Deus será que ele estava me... Olhando.'._

"Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer. Seu pedido é totalmente inviável".

"O inviável seria o Senhor se retirar dessa casa nas atuais condições". – Retrucou Motaro.

"Oras Seto, faça as coisas mais urgentes aqui de casa mesmo e as que podem esperar você resolve amanhã quando estiver melhor!" – Respondeu Mokuba triunfante por finalmente ter tido uma idéia certa na hora certa. O mesmo fazia um sinal de positivo para Dr° Motaro e Nadinne que estavam ao lado da mesa. Seto voltou a revirar os olhos se vendo sem saída em meio a atual situação e mesmo que negasse realmente estava se sentindo mal.

"Se eu aceitar essa sandice, vocês dois podem me deixar em paz?".

"Sim" – Responderam todos em uníssono.

"Na medida do possível é claro". – Respondeu Mokuba sorrindo. "Bom então eu vou ligar para a cede e avisar ao Matsuda para transferia os assuntos mais importantes aqui para a casa e remarcar os demais". – Falou já se levantando, apesar da conversa ele já tinha terminado de tomar o café e Seto mal tinha tomado um gole de suco.

Todos os demais em seguida também saíram do local. Seto ainda permanecia _sentado 'Oras é claro que eu sou capaz de comer algo nesta mesa!_'. Kisara voltava da cozinha e percebeu o jovem Senhor Kaiba sentado sozinho, parecia estar tentando se conscientizar a comer algo mesmo não querendo. Pensou por alguns instantes e mesmo achando errado se aproximar da mesa seu corpo seguiu para ela instintivamente.

"Com licença, Senhor Kaiba". – Aproximou falando baixinho para não incomodá-lo.

"O que você quer?". – Perguntou secamente mesmo sabendo de quem era aquela voz, apesar de não ter se virado para fitá-la_. 'O que você está fazendo atrás de mim, será que não pode ir para longe'._

"Me desculpe Senhor, pensei que pudesse querer alguma coisa que não estivesse ao seu dispor?".

"Eu não quero nada. Agora saia de perto de mim". – Falou bruscamente. _'Afinal de contas o que você ainda está fazendo aqui.'._

Kisara ficou sem palavras apesar de saber que seria tratada assim se aproximando dele. _'Eu sei que devo ficar longe dele então por que eu não consigo o deixar aqui sozinho'._

Kisara apenas consentiu com a cabeça voltando a se afastar da mesa. Assim que se aproximou da cozinha voltou seu rosto para a mesa e percebeu que ela ainda estava do mesmo jeito. _'O que posso fazer para ele comer'_. Em um instante surgiu uma idéia na cabeça de Kisa que tentou ser o mais rápido possível para realizá-la antes que ele resolvesse sair da mesa. Ele ainda atendeu um telefonema o que deu um pouco de tempo a mais para Kisa que logo voltava com uma bandeja em mão se aproximando novamente da mesa.

"Eu já não lhe disse que disse que se afastasse?" – Perguntou ouvindo os passos dela ao se aproximar.

"Eu entendi perfeitamente Senhor Kaiba. Apenas queria lhe trazer isso". – Falou docemente como sempre apesar das palavras duras que ele usava contra ela. A mesma depositou a frente de Seto a bandeja que trazia algumas torradas e um patê em um pequeno vidro.

"Eu disse que não queria nada. Será que você também não entendeu isso?" – Retrucou Seto percebendo que ela ainda estava atrás dele.

"Eu sinto muito Senhor Kaiba por estar o incomodando..." – Kisa respirou profundamente afinal ele teria de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. "... Não pude deixar de perceber que o Senhor não comeu nada, este patê de frango acabou de ser feito. Pensei que o Senhor gostaria de comê-lo já que parece não ter nada a mesa que o agrade" – Kisa respirou fundo, seu coração ainda em disparada parecia não querer se aclamar. '_Pronto falei com ele gostando ou não.'_

'_Eu não acredito que ela teve a audácia de falar comigo desse jeito. Será que ela não entende que eu não quero'_. - Seto fitou a jovem e percebeu que o semblante que estava em seu rosto apesar de tentar aparentar calma era de preocupação_. 'Será possível que ela está assim por mim?'_. - Ele, no entanto não respondeu nada, parecia que toda a esperança de Kisara na tentativa de fazê-lo comer tinha se esvaído quando ele finalmente pegou uma das torradas que ela havia trago e colocou na boca. Nadinne espreitava toda a cena da porta da cozinha e um imenso sorriso saiu de seu rosto ao ver o feito que a jovem havia conseguido.

Kisara também sorriu vendo-o comer.

"Então quer dizer que você sabe o que está fresco nesta mesa?" – Perguntou levando mais uma torrada a boca.

"Sim Senhor". – Tentou responder Kisa firmemente apesar das pernas trêmulas.

"E o que você sugere que eu coma?" – Perguntou testando-a. _'Vamos ver o que você responde já que está tão interessada assim'._

Kisara respirou fundo dando uma olhada ao redor da mesa.

"Bom Senhor Kaiba ao certo pode comer qualquer coisa desta mesa com exceção de uma".

"E o que seria?" – Seto não se agüentou de curiosidade devido à resposta anterior da jovem.

"A geléia de amora". – Respondeu sem delongas.

"E por que não devo comê-la?" – Perguntou fitando-a na certa queria ouvir com clareza o argumento dela.

"Bom... para mim ela não pode nem ser chamada de geléia de amora Senhor Kaiba... Ela é apenas uma coisa doce e vermelha, ao certo poderia ser chamada de geléia de groselha, mas não de amora. A menos que essas amoras tenham passado por alguma mutação e se tornaram aquela coisa não comestível que esta na mesa". – Quando finalmente parou Kisa se lembrou que tinha que respirar para sobreviver. _'Ai meu Deus o que foi que eu disse'. _

Não houve uma reação de imediata da parte de Seto que apenas tentava assimilar tantas palavras ditas em tão pouco tempo. _'Existe DNA do meu irmão nela, só pode ser isso!'_. Em seguida Seto olhou para a tal geléia de amora que estava sobre a mesa e o inacreditável para Nadinne e Mokuba (que o espiava sobre a escada que dava acesso ao local) aconteceu. Um sorriso saiu do rosto do jovem Senhor Kaiba, que ninguém acreditava que ainda soubesse sorrir. Kisara quase caiu para trás ao ver a reação dele devida sua explicação a respeito da suposta geléia. O mesmo levou sua mão até o rosto ainda rindo o que fez com que Kisara esquecesse de manter seus pés no chão para apreciar aquele momento _'Será possível que ele pode ficar ainda mais bonito'. _

"Muito bem..." – Falou Seto voltando a olhar para ela. "Eu tomo suco de morango com as torradas que você me trouxe. Mas tem que ser feito agora".

Kisa apenas acenou positivamente e saiu em direção à cozinha mal acreditando no que ela mesma tinha acabado de fazer. _'Ele estava realmente rindo?_' Se perguntava em pensamentos ainda não acreditando.

"Meus parabéns Kisa". – Falou Nadinne pegando-a de surpresa.

"Me desculpe senhora Nadinne... eu não tive a intenção...".

"Não, não menina, você além de fazer ele comer fez ele sorrir. Não sabe o que conseguiu hoje". – Kisa, no entanto nem se movia prestando atenção nas palavras de Nadinne. "Faça o suco dele, a final de contas você conseguiu".– Nadinne terminou com um sorriso abrindo espaço para que Kisa adentrasse o local.

Mokuba se aproximou da mesa sorrindo "Quem foi capaz de quebrar o equilíbrio do universo?" – O irmão descia as escadas gritando enquanto o irmão ainda esboçava um sorriso. O mesmo seguiu ao encontro de Seto com um telefone que insistia em tocar em suas mãos.

"Matsuda quer falar com você Seto". – Falou entregando o telefone. "Eu é que não como mais essa geléia!" – Comentou sorrindo enquanto um pedaço de pão era arremessado na direção do mesmo.

"O que você quer?" – Perguntou Seto com a mesma compreensão de sempre.

"Me desculpe Senhor Kaiba, mas temos muitos assuntos importantes para tratar...".

"Espero que não tenha me ligado para me dizer algo que já sei".

"De forma alguma Senhor, Mas dentre os compromissos existem alguns que serão impossíveis fazer em sua residência".

"E quais seriam eles?".

"Bom Senhor Kaiba, existe uma reunião com acionistas e colaboradores que podemos remarcar para amanhã quarta-feira, as duas se assim desejar".

"E?".

"Temos uma inspeção em uma das terceirizadas que fornecem peças em que o Senhor fez questão de ir que está marcada para quinta-feira".

'_Maldita inspeção tinha que ser logo nesta semana'_

"E na sexta-feira é o dia da entrega dos relatórios dos possíveis fornecedores que o Senhor havia selecionado com as especificações e exigências que o Senhor havia feito. Além de ser o dia em que acontece a atualização das máquinas em geral devido ao novo sistema que o Senhor implantou".

"E o que no meio disso tudo você conseguiu transferir para a minha residência?".

"Bom Senhor Kaiba podemos levar os relatórios que já temos em mãos, os contratos com maior urgência, os documentos da nova filial que acabaram de chegar e o movimento final de pessoal e pagamento do mês".

'_Eu não acredito que tenho isso tudo para fazer_.' – Pensou Seto levando uma das mãos a cabeça. "Espero que seu pessoal já tenha feito tudo e que isto esteja chegando em minhas mãos apenas para que eu confira" – Afirmou já com vontade de mandar metade dos incompetentes para a rua.

"Perfeitamente Senhor Kaiba são todos apenas para conferencia todos já estão concluídos só precisam do seu aval. Se o Senhor preferir podemos deixar os relatórios concluírem para que o Senhor veja?".

"Faça isso".

"Desculpe Senhor a mais uma coisa...".

"Então diga de uma vez para que eu possa me livrar de você". – Argumentou já parcialmente irritado.

"Chegou o convite de uma festa do Senhor Ziegfried. Ele aguarda o Senhor e sua acompanhante no sábado a partir das 21:00 em um local que não está especificado no convite. Somente será divulgado após a confirmação da presença".

'_Era só isso que me faltava um desafio daquela borboleta rosa florescente'._ – Pensou se remoendo.

"E o que eu devo responder ao convite Senhor Kaiba?". – Perguntou Matsuda já amedrontado.

"Confirme minha presença como de costume"

"Perfeitamente Senhor. Assim que tiver todos os documentos em mãos sigo para que os possa examinar".

"Espero que não demore o dia intero nisso Matsuda? Seja competente ao menos uma vez".

"Sim Senhor".

O telefone foi desligado em seguida e Seto estava tão distraído com Matsuda ao telefone que nem notou a aproximação de Kisa que segurava o copo de suco logo atrás dele, sobre os olhares atentos de Mokuba.

"Aqui está Senhor Kaiba". – Falou depositando o copo ao lado dele. Por mais que não quisesse olhar não pode deixar de admirar a figura do jovem Senhor tão perto de si.

Seto pegou o copo em uma de suas mãos e por instantes as duas mãos se tocaram, mas Kisara tirou a mão em seguida a fim de que ninguém havia percebido. O coração da mesma acelerou e ela começava a se afastar. Seto ainda podia sentir os dedos dela na palma de sua mão, uma sensação de calmaria tomou conta de si mesmo ele sendo terminantemente contra isso. _'Por que isso acontece por apenas um simples toque? Eu não me reconheço perto dela'._ – Concluiu em pensamentos antes que o Dr° Motaro se aproximasse da mesa e percebesse que ele estava comendo.

"Chamem os seguranças alguém trocou o nosso chefe!". – Falou Motaro escandalosamente.

"Por que eu ainda te aturo?".

"Por que o Senhor me ama de alguma forma".

"Eu vou te demitir".

"Pode até tentar, mas eu não vou embora".

"Fale de uma vez o que quer encosto".

"Quero que o Senhor vá se deitar em seu quarto, isso é claro depois que terminar de tomar o seu suco". – Falou sorrindo o que irritava ainda mais Seto.

Seto rodava os olhos cada vez que ele falava isso e como se tratava do Dr° Motaro isso era uma constante. Principalmente quando Mokuba estava por perto.

"A partir de hoje, estamos elegendo a Kisa como empregada particular do Seto!". – Falou Mokuba estendendo a mão.

"Quem sabe assim ele não engorda e deixa de ser só pele e osso". – Confirmou Dr° Motaro.

"Eu acho que o Seto poderia engordar... uns 10 quilos que não fariam diferença!". – Mokuba sorrindo.

"Do jeito que ele está magro pode engordar até 20 quilos". – Ambos começaram a rir e Seto começou a ter uma imensa vontade de matá-los lentamente.

'_Eu vou matar um deles dois hoje'_ – Pensou enquanto tentava controlar a vontade de matá-los. Neste meio tempo eles continuavam a fazer planos referentes a sua vida e ao tipo de comida que sua nova empregada particular iria fazer palra ele.

"Desde quando eu aceitei alguma coisa?". – Perguntou com os olhos fechados, parecia que sua cabeça estava doendo ainda mais.

"Querido irmão sinto te informar, mas você não tem direito de opinar em decisões sobre a sua vida!". – Falou vitorioso Mokuba.

Kisara, no entanto nem se movia, já tinha parado de respirar mais uma vez e dessa vez estava pensando seriamente em se jogar na frente de um carro. _'Mas do que eles estão falando. Que história é essa de empregada particular!'._

"Vamos jovem Senhor Kaiba. Deve se deitar para que sua enxaqueca melhore".

"Isso só vai acontecer no dia em que você estiver mudo ou morto. Mas é obvio que eu prefiro a segunda opção". – Concluiu terminando de tomar o suco.

"Isso doeu sabe?" – Dr° Motaro concluiu com um bico.

Seto mal se importou com o comentário e se levantou da mesa seguindo para as escadas que o levariam até seu quarto. _'Eu tenho que matar ele de um jeito que não me comprometa'._

"Seto me espere!" – Gritou Mokuba correndo logo atrás do irmão.

Todos subiram e assim que saíram de vista Kisara desabou se sentando em uma das cadeiras_. 'Deuses o que eles estão pensando agindo desse jeito. Falando esse tipo de coisas.'_

"Torça para que amanhã ele já esteja melhor". – Comentou Nadinne se aproximando

"Por que?" – Perguntou Kisa inocentemente após todo o acontecido.

"Você fez ele comer. Não vai se livrar do Senhor Mokuba assim tão fácil". – Comentou sorrindo. "Vamos tirara a mesa, ele deve estar de volta em umas quatro horas".

"Quatro horas?". – Perguntou Kisa não entendendo. Afinal esta era sua primeira semana na mansão.

"O Dr° Motaro vai sedar o Senhor Kaiba e ele só deve acordar daqui a quatro horas".

'_Sedar, quer dizer que ele vai dormir forçadamente. Eu não acredito que alguém como o Senhor Kaiba precise disso. Mas e se for perigoso? Será que...'_

"Me desculpe Nadinne, mas isso é mesmo necessário? Não há riscos de uma complicação?"

"De forma alguma, às vezes ele tem crises de enxaqueca e o Dr° Motaro sempre toma esses cuidados para que ele não venha a piorar".

"Piorar?" – As perguntas saiam sem que Kisa percebesse _'E se ele passar mal'._

"Isso é apenas o inicio de uma crise, se ele se comportar hoje amanhã já estará melhor. Você não vai querer ver ele passando mesmo mal." – Nadinne falou já começando a retirar a mesa.

Kisara manteve aquele pensamento por alguns instantes. _'Mas se ele realmente passar mal. Será que eu agüentaria vê-lo assim'._ – Mesmo não querendo ela sempre se deparava pensando nele. A mesma nunca acreditou em histórias de amor à primeira vista, mas não sabia como podia se sentir tão acalentada perto dele, apesar de suas palavras rudes e secas de se sentir tão bem só de saber que estava passando por perto dele, mesmo sabendo que ele nem a olhava. Sabia que tudo isso na verdade não passava de sua imaginação. 'E se eu chegar a ficar sem ele' – Ficou perplexa com seus próprios pensamentos _'O que eu estou falando, não tenho o direito de pensar uma coisa dessas'. _

No quarto após muita discussão Seto finalmente tomou o remédio, mesmo não sendo essa a sua vontade. Ele se deitou com Mokuba deitado ao seu lado, certamente ele não queria descansar, mas sabia que se não o fizesse além de um médico chato teria um irmão preocupado e esta seria a melhor maneira de se ver longe da falação dos dois pelo menos por algumas horas.

Seto fitava o teto, o irmão já tinha adormecido ao seu lado segurando um dos braços do mesmo abraçando-o de forma a não deixá-lo se levantar, Mesmo não querendo seus olhos já estavam embargados demais, mal conseguia ver a claridade do local devido os remédios que havia tomado, tudo o que conseguia ver era o vulto de Dr° Motaro que media sua temperatura e pressão e nem mesmo o rosto dele ele já não mais conseguia ver. Quando seus olhos se fechavam mesmo contra a sua vontade ele podia vê-la claramente atrás de si na mesa ou a sua frente aguardando que terminasse sua comida mesmo depois de já tê-la dispensado ha várias horas_. 'Por que você nunca me deixa... Por que você precisava acreditar que nós nos encontraríamos de novo! Por que eu segui você para vê-la morrer em meus próprios braços... Por que tinha que ser você?'._

Em seguida adormeceu...

Kisara espreitava de uma pequena fresta da porta o jovem Senhor deitado com o irmão abraçado consigo. Certamente quem visse tal cena não acreditaria que era a mesma pessoa que se dirigia aos funcionários com palavras tão ásperas quanto as que ele usava. Do jeito em que estava _'Parece um anjo'_. – Suspirou ainda detrás da porta. Preferiu voltar a seus afazeres já que Dr° Motaro já estava saindo do quarto e ela preferia não dar explicações a respeito da cena na qual fazia parte. Terminou por deixá-lo com um sorriso no rosto não acreditando que tinha ido realmente no quarto dele para poder o ver.

'_**Eu devo ter perdido totalmente o juízo'!**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Comentários:**_

Bom pessoal este capitulo foi escrito em mais um surto de imaginação! \o/

E eu espero que tenha saído bom. Tentei fazer ao Maximo o Seto ter crises, e para ajudar o Mokuba na função de atormentá-lo criei esse médico maluco para enlouquecer a vida dele. E a da Kisara também coitada XDDDDDD

Pessoal me desculpe eu tento fazer romance, mas é que a comédia e as palhaçadas falam mais altas. u.u

Espero que gostem... .

E podem ficar aguardando muito mais surtos para o próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Dragão Branco – Capitulo 5

Dragão Branco – Capitulo 5.

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Ai está mais um Capitulo de Dragão Branco. Espero que todos possam rir bastante neste capitulo por que eu acho que ele está uma comédia!_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são meus, pois o dia em que tiver total direito sobre eles a Kisara vai entrar na história como par romântico do Seto e o desenho irá se chamar Seto Kaiba Oh!

**Casal protagonista:** Seto Kaiba & Kisara.

_**#Dragão Branco #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Kiimi.

_**#Capitulo 5.#**_

Na verdade aquele não era um dos melhores lugares que uma pessoa que precisa de repouso deve estar. Até poderia ser, mas isso a pelo menos 6 horas atrás... Agora tudo parecia uma grande loucura com pessoas correndo com planilhas, outras com documentos para serem assinados. Um desenhista desesperado com três tons de azul para serem escolhidos. '_Que para mim parecem a mesma coisa'. _

Enfim a mansão ao invés de se tornar um local de descanso para Seto terminou por se tornar, mas uma dor de cabeça em sua vida.

Dr° Motaro não sabia mais o que fazer com Seto. _'Na verdade ele não tem muito que reclamar, afinal essa idéia foi dele'_. É claro que ele nunca iria imaginar que as coisas acabassem por tomar esse rumo.

Kisara já tinha caído quatro vezes com uma bandeja que a mesma insistia em levar para o jovem Senhor Kaiba.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" – Tudo bem agora ela já tinha caído cinco vezes.

"Esse deveria ser o lanche do Seto?" – Perguntou Mokuba agachado na frente de Kisara.

"Me... Me desculpe Senhor Mokuba. Eu estou tentando chegar ao escritório dele... Mas parece que não consigo!" – Concluiu Kisara já com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não se preocupe eu dou um jeito nisso!" – Falou Mokuba fazendo um sinal de vitória com as mãos. "Muito bem eu quero que prestem atenção!".

Falou Mokuba demonstrando autoridade, incrivelmente todos pararam em meio à correria e se puseram a ouvi-lo.

"Está é Kisa, a empregada particular do meu irmão e o próximo que a fizer derrubar a bandeja vai ter que se explicar diretamente com o Seto!" – um silêncio tomou conta do local e em seguida foi ouvido um claro "Sim Senhor" Pelos demais presentes.

"Pronto!" – Falou Mokuba com um sorriso. "Não precisa se preocupar nenhum deles vai mais querer tocar em você". – Concluiu ajudando Kisara a se levantar e já saindo do local.

Kisara se pôs em pé em meio a alguns cochichos que não conseguia compreender e tomou seu caminho de volta a cozinha_. 'Deuses parece que esse papo de empregada particular vai ser mesmo levado a sério'_. – Concluiu adentrando o local e se pondo a arrumar mais uma vez a bandeja.

Assim que terminou começou a subir as escadas e o inacreditável parecia estar acontecendo, ao invés dela ter que se desdobrar para se desviar das pessoas carregadas de papeis como nas vezes anteriores, eram as pessoas que se afastavam dela, algumas até permaneciam paradas até que ela terminasse o trajeto. _'Estão agindo assim por causa do que o Senhor Mokuba falou? Estão assim por medo de ter que se explicarem para o Senhor Seto... Será que ele é tão mal desse jeito?_' – Acabou terminando o percurso sem nenhum problema e finalmente conseguiu entrar no escritório.

Assim que adentrou o local pode ver o jovem Senhor sentado na mesa do escritório ao lado de Matsuda e com Mokuba mais à frente com algumas revistas lendo deitado em cima de um divã. Assim que fechou a porta, com a bandeja nas mãos pode ver o desenhista parado um pouco mais à frente de Seto, parecia que estava aguardando uma oportunidade para poder se aproximar.

Kisara começou a se aproximar da mesa e pode perceber que o Jovem Senhor lia e assinava alguns contratos, em seguida os entregava a Matsuda.

"Pronto, Uma coisa a menos". – Falou Seto entregando o último contrato a Matsuda.

"O desenhista está aqui Senhor Kaiba, para que possa escolher a cor do fundo do novo programa" – Falou Matsuda acenando para que o mesmo se aproximasse.

Kisara, no entanto se manteve longe preferindo não se aproximar mais já que via o patrão tão ocupado. _'Ele está tão ocupado é melhor que eu não me aproxime agora'_. – Kisara ainda ficou longe com a bandeja na mão vendo a aproximação do desenhista que ela havia encontrado minutos atrás.

'_O que você está fazendo parada ai atrás?'_ – Seto podia ver Kisara segurando a bandeja com os olhos baixos. _'Certamente está com medo de se aproximar. Mas vai ficar segurando essa bandeja por mais quanto tempo?'_ – Seto continuava fitando-a certamente a jovem não se aproximaria assim tão fácil.

"Kisara". – Chamou Seto fazendo Kisara voltar seus olhos para ele. Mokuba atrás da jovem observava toda a cena cuidadosamente. Seto, no entanto continuou vendo a jovem ali parada sem movimento, apesar da bandeja que segurava ela estava linda e aparentemente cansada. _'Por que está ofegante desse jeito?'._

"Sim Senhor!" – Respondeu ela espantada se deparando com os imensos olhos azuis dele em cima de si.

"Aproxime-se". – Falou ele secamente ainda sem conseguir desviar os olhos dela que seguia a passos lentos ao seu encontro. _'Desvie seus olhos de mim'_. – Pedia Seto em pensamentos mesmo não desejando isso.

A jovem seguiu até passar por trás do jovem Senhor e colocar a bandeja devidamente a sua frente.

"Aqui está Senhor". – Falou se afastando. _'Eu acabei de fazer o suco. Espero que o Senhor goste!'. _

Seto pegou o suco e tomou um gole enquanto o desenhista começava a falar sobre as cores a serem escolhidas e a importância delas. Seto, no entanto não estava prestando atenção.

"Isso não é suco de amora?" – Falou serio arrancando sorrisos de Mokuba e Kisara que entendiam o significado do que ele estava falando.

"Não Senhor, achei mais saudável o morango". – Respondeu educadamente Kisara ainda com o sorriso.

O desenhista, no entanto não compreendia o que estava acontecendo afinal de contas o seu projeto era muito mais importante que um misero suco.

"Senhor Kaiba". – Falou o desenhista aparentemente alterado pela a situação.

"A onde estão de uma vez essas malditas cores para que eu possa me livrar de uma vez de você?" – Falou Seto tomando mais um gole de suco.

"Aqui estão Senhor". – Falou já colocando as amostras em cima da mesa.

Seto olhou as três amostras atentamente e voltou a olhar para o homem a sua frente.

"Todas são iguais". – Falou Seto sério conseguindo arrancar mais sorrisos de Mokuba e Kisara.

"Pra que tanta coisa por causa de um azul?". – Mokuba perguntou fazendo um bico já ao lado da mesa.

"Isto são três tons de azuis muito diferentes, será que vocês não percebem a genialidade de um quase Deus". – Falou o desenhista fazendo uma grande cena.

"Eu percebo a sua boca grande que me irrita". – Concluiu Seto com um olhar não muito amigável.

"Mas Senh...".

"Calado". – Falou Seto colocando uma das mãos a cabeça. "Kisara". – Chamou.

"Sim Senhor". – Respondeu instantaneamente se aproximando.

"O que você acha?" – Perguntou Seto a Kisara que se mantinha atrás de si, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para os papeis em sua mesa_. 'Por que eu estou perguntando isso a ela? É claro que concordará comigo!'_

'_Deuses ele está realmente perguntando isso para mim?'_ – Pensou Kisara fitando os lados tentando ver se realmente era com ela. Mokuba a sua frente acenava descontroladamente quase que implorando para a mesma responder logo, antes que seu irmão se irritasse de uma vez. Certamente isso aconteceria por conta dele estar pulando na frente de Seto parecendo com um macaco ou algum outro antepassado.

"Para mim este azul acetinado é o mais bonito".– Falou finalmente Kisara apontando para o azul escolhido, alegre por conseguir ter concluído a frase sem desmaiar.

"Você está vendo diferença nisso?" – Perguntou Seto incrédulo. _'Como pode notar alguma coisa, as diferenças são mínimas'._

"Bom... Senhor Kaiba, este azul é mais acetinado, aquele ali que parece ser mais fosco também é muito bonito, mas aquele lá é bem sem graça e sem brilho não ficaria bom em um fundo. E já que se trata de um fundo de um programa o que tem mais brilho chamaria mais a atenção de quem viesse a o utilizar. Transpareceria muito bem na tela do computador". – Terminou respirando fundo.

As pessoas que estavam no local ficaram boquiabertas com a cena. Seto ainda parecia não acreditar _'Ela realmente percebeu a diferença disso. Não acredito que ela tenha tanta capacidade assim?_' – Acabou por fitar a jovem em seu lado que parecia constrangida com o que tinha acabado de dizer.

Em seguida Mokuba fez um sinal de vitória com a mão e deu um pulo em cima da mesa de Seto, tamanha alegria que sentia por Kisara ter deixado o irmão sem palavras que acabou fazendo derrubar todo o suco que ele tomava.

"Ops!" – Falou com um bico. "Eu sinto muito".

No mesmo instante Seto se levantou tentando salvar a si mesmo da inundação. Kisara sem saber o que fazer e sem pensar muito sobre esse assunto usou dos papeis com os tais azuis para conter a inundação. Felizmente a enchente não atingiu níveis alarmantes e todos os documentos que Seto tinha assinado minutos antes não haviam sido atingidos.

"Mokuba!" – Chamou Seto a atenção do irmão.

"Desculpa eu não queria mesmo". – Falou ele tentando remendar a quase catástrofe.

"Será que você é incapaz de prestar atenção?" – Falou tentando enxugar a camisa que tinha sido atingida.

"Eu sinto muito". – Falou Mokuba já com os olhos embargados.

"Está tudo bem Senhor Kaiba. Felizmente passou longe dos seus documentos". – Falou Kisa tentando amenizar a situação.

"Meus azuis!" – Exclamou desesperado o desenhista caindo sobre a mesa.

Somente nesse instante Kisa se deu conta do que havia feito. No desespero acabou por controlar a enchente com os papeis que tinha a mão e eram os azuis dele.

"Me... me desculpe eu sinto muito". – Falou Kisa com a mão tomada de azul se perdendo no meio das palavras.

"Sua louca, idiota! Olha só o que você fez? Você é uma incompetente, será possível que não sabe fazer nada direito!". – Ele gritava atordoado, parecia estar fora de si.

"Des... desculpe, eu não... não queria isso" – Kisa tentava justificar o que tinha feito, mas as palavras mal conseguiam sair de sua boca seus olhos cheios de lágrimas pareciam não suportar tamanha acusação.

"Desculpas! Você estraga todo o meu trabalho e vem me pedir desculpas?".

As lágrimas já rolavam dos olhos de Kisara e antes que mais alguma palavra pudesse ser dita Seto se aproximou do homem.

"Saia agora da minha sala". – Falou Seto com uma voz rouca.

"Senhor Kaiba, o Senhor viu o que ela fez?" – Perguntou o homem não entendendo a reação do jovem Senhor.

"Você está demitido. Saia imediatamente da minha frente, antes que eu perca a cabeça".

Kisara realmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo _'Ele está me defendendo?'_ Perguntava confusa para si mesma, ainda rolavam lágrimas de seus olhos e ela não compreendia o olhar que Matsuda fazia e a ligação que ele buscava entre ela e Seto. Mokuba se aproximou da jovem e segurou a mão da mesma a fim de tentar acalmá-la. Os demais na sala pareciam não compreender, mas acharam melhor se manterem calados.

"Mas...".

"Seguranças!" – Chamou Seto, em seguida dois grandes homens adentraram a sala. "Tirem esse incompetente da minha frente"

Os seguranças saíram com o mesmo de dentro da sala e antes que Seto pudesse se virar de volta para os ainda presentes se deu conta do que afinal tinha feito. _'O que posso dizer? Afinal acabei agindo assim por... ela'._ – Quando se virou ainda pode ver as lágrimas rolando do rosto de Kisara e quando os olhos dela se abriam ainda pareciam mais azuis do que o de costume. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e a vontade de poder fazê-la parar de chorar era quase inevitável. _'Por que eu sempre acabo agindo assim por você?'_.

"Matsuda entre em contato com os projetistas e mande que eles atribuam o azul acetinado no fundo do programa". – Falou já se voltando para a mesa. _'E agora o que posso fazer para você parar de chorar?'_. – Seto não sabia ao certo como se dirigir ou o que falar a ela naquele instante. _'Afinal de contas ela é apenas uma de minhas empregadas'_. – Parecia tentar se convencer do mesmo quando Mokuba o segurou pela mão. Ele fazia sinais para o irmão como se quisesse que ele falasse algo com Kisara. Mas o que ele poderia falar?

"Pare de chorar, eram apenas papeis com tinta azul".

Kisara acabou por olhar para Seto que tinha uma expressão diferente no olhar, certamente ele não gostava de vê-la chorando. _'Por que não tenho medo quando acaba me olhando desse jeito?'_

Seto terminou por desviar os olhos da jovem. _'Acorde Seto Kaiba esse não é você'._ – Pensou já começando a se virar para sair da sala. Seu coração estava acelerado e mesmo que não quisesse admitir ainda se sentia mal por ela estar chorando. Acabou suspirando mais do que gostaria e Mokuba observava cuidadosamente cada expressão do irmão.

"Eu vou trocar minha blusa. Espero não lhe encontrar neste estado deplorável quando voltar".

Falou tentando não olhar para Kisara que estava atrás de si com os olhos parecendo não acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Parecia que todos os seus sentidos estavam querendo lhe pregar uma peça, Seto terminou por sair da sala com um esperançoso Mokuba ao lado. Apesar do silêncio que havia ao seu redor ao cruzar a sala, Seto sentia seu coração aquecer. _'Acho que acabei usando as palavras certas'._

"Muito bem Seto!" – Falou Mokuba em um sorriso.

"Do que você está falando?" – Perguntou se fazendo de desentendido, sabia exatamente o que o irmão queria.

"Você é um cavalheiro Seto, apesar do que todos falam. Gostei de ver você defendendo a Kisa!". – Falou feliz, sabia que Seto enfim gostava dela.

Seto pensou em o que responder ao irmão, mas afinal ele tinha realmente feito a coisa certa.

"Então quer dizer que é este o verdadeiro motivo para toda esta confusão?". – Perguntou Dr° Motaro aparecendo do nada saltitando na direção dos dois.

"Sim! Seto se portou como um verdadeiro príncipe em um cavalo branco. Só que no lugar da espada ele usa a folha de demissão". – Falou Mokuba sorrindo.

"Eu nunca achei que fosse ver meu adorável chefinho apaixonado!" – Falou Dr° Motaro aos suspiros.

Tudo bem que ele estava tentando se controlar, mas aquilo era impossível de aturar.

"Adorável será o dia em que te vir morto Motaro" – Falou bufando de raiva. "E se ponha no seu lugar de vassalo e demonstre mais algum respeito". – Seto já se dirigia ao seu quarto.

"Oras Seto ele só estava fazendo um comentário". – Retrucou Mokuba.

"Você também não comesse de gracinhas, nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse por você".

"O chefinho está amando!".

"Motaro eu quero que você vá para o inferno!" – Bufou abrindo a porta do quarto.

"Já estou ao seu lado 24 horas por dia quer mais?" – Falou ele com ar pensativo.

"Oras Seto não precisa ficar desse jeito. Isso não é para ser um amor platônico!" – Gritou Mokuba enquanto Seto entrava no quarto.

"Procurem uma ocupação e me deixem em paz!". – Gritou Seto batendo a porta do quarto. _'Aonde é que eu estava com a cabeça naqueles minutos?'_ – Falou tirando a blusa o cheiro de morango impregnava toda a peça. '_Droga'_.

Kisara ainda estava atônita na sala tentando assimilar todo o ocorrido. As palmas de suas mãos ainda estavam azuis e as pernas por mais que ela tentasse pareciam não querer sair do lugar.

"Menina se quando ele voltar você ainda estiver assim, ele é capaz de enlouquecer". – Falou Matsuda com um sorriso.

"Sim" – Falou Kisa ainda assustada.

"Então vá, lave esse rosto e esqueça essa cena infeliz. Afinal de contas ele te defendeu". – Matsuda sabia o quanto à cena que acabara de ver era improvável então achou melhor tentar trazer a garota de volta ao normal.

"Sim... sim senhor". – Falou Kisa saindo correndo do local. _'O senhor Matsuda está certo. Quando ele voltar eu tenho que estar bem. Ele tem que ver o quanto eu sou forte'_

Kisa correu até o banheiro e começou a lavar o rosto a fim de tentar esconder os olhos vermelhos. _'Eu vou preparar outro suco para ele!'_ – Um sorriso saiu do rosto de Kisa perante a idéia que acabava de ter. A mesma seguiu para a cozinha aonde todas tentavam saber o que tinha acontecido.

"Desculpe, mas eu preciso fazer outro suco para o Senhor Kaiba. Sinto muito".

Kisara terminou por sair da cozinha as presas se dirigindo para o quarto de Seto com o suco em mãos. _'Certamente ele ainda não voltou para o escritório'_. Pensou continuando contente seu caminho, até chegar à porta do quarto dele.

Kisa bateu cinco vezes, mas ninguém a atendia então ela tomou a liberdade de entrar no local.

"Senhor Kaiba!" – Chamou buscando resposta, mas em vão. A blusa que ele vestia estava jogada no chão_. 'Droga já deve ter voltado'_ – Acabou por fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça decepcionada. _'Melhor eu levar aquela camisa para lavar'_ – Concluiu consigo mesma colocando o copo de suco que tinha preparado em cima de um criado mudo, seguindo até a camisa.

'_Que pena eu queria tanto ter entregado para ele o suco'_ – Pensou pegando a camisa em mãos, a camisa estava molhada e com o cheiro de morango, devido ao desastre minutos atrás. Kisa se sentiu muito bem tendo ela em mãos parecia que no seu coração estava abraçada a ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Kisa sentiu no mesmo instante o coração gelar, Aquela voz só poderia ser dele. '_Será possível que eu nunca faço a coisa certa?'._

Kisa nem se quer se moveu, Seto continuou se aproximando da jovem, mas os passos lentos do mesmo não chegavam a serem percebidos por ela. _'Pelos Deuses o que você pode estar querendo aqui dentro?'_. Seto continuava a se aproximar, mas Kisa estava tão distraída não conseguia assimilar que em menos de duas semanas tinha entrado duas vezes no quarto dele e o pior com ele lá.

"Será que você nunca é capaz de me responder?" – Indagou Seto mais uma vez, no entanto desta ele já estava atrás da jovem. À vontade de poder abraçar a jovem a sua frente era tão grande, sua pele parecia ser tão macia e seus traços tão delicados. _'Afinal o que você veio fazer na minha vida?'_

"Me... me descul..." – Kisara ao tentar pronunciar algumas palavras de desculpas se virou, no entanto não sabia que o jovem Senhor Kaiba estava logo atrás de si. Quando se deparou com os olhos azuis dele fitando-a suas pernas fraquejaram, mas já era tarde de mais para tentar voltar sua ação e como suas pernas já não a obedeciam mais, no que seu coração disparou, ela acabou tropeçando em Seto logo atrás de si mesmo que ainda perdida nele.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!".

Foi a única coisa que se pode ouvir antes de um enorme barulho. Kisara já havia se preparada no instante em que se deparou com Seto para a queda no chão, mas ela achou que no final a queda não tinha machucado tanto assim. '_Deuses isso não_!' – Pensava desesperada antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, um coração acabava por bater acelerado e um cheiro tomava-lhe a cabeça. Aquelas batidas não eram as suas estavam controladas demais e ela estava quase enfartando. Em uma respiração mais profunda pode sentir com clareza o perfume que tomava conta de si. _'Isso não está acontecendo... Não pode estar acontecendo_' – Quando tentou achar força em suas mão para que pudesse levantar o seu corpo se deu conta de o que elas tocavam com certeza não era o chão.

Seto mal tinha percebido o que havia acontecido até que percebeu o chão se aproximando. O impacto não doeu tanto assim, seu maior problema no momento era Kisara _'Eu não acredito nisso!'_. Acabou soltando um suspiro e quando abriu sus olhos, se deparou com uma cena que mais parecia alguém tentando lhe pregar uma peça. '_Kisara'_. A jovem estava literalmente em cima de Seto. Parecia que no fim ele havia amortecido a queda dela o coração dela batia desesperado e ela mal conseguia se mover, ele sentia a respiração irregular dela em seu peito ainda desnudo. _'Como pode existir alguém tão estabanada assim?'._

Kisara finalmente teve coragem de abrir os olhos e acabou por se deparar com a cena mais inconveniente e linda que já havia vivido. '_Ele está bem aqui..._' – Ela mal acreditava no que acabava de acontecer, realmente ela tinha caído em cima dele. Kisa mal conseguia respirar quando viu ele olhando para ela, palavras não eram ditas naquele momento, um apenas estava na presença do outro, um apenas sentia a respiração do outro as batidas do coração do outro. Seto ainda estava com os cabelos molhados sinal de que havia saído do banho '_Por isso ninguém me atendeu'._ Ela pode perceber que o jovem Senhor ainda não havia colocado uma camisa isso fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais corada na atual situação. Suas mãos acabavam por tocar o tórax de Seto que conseguia parecer ainda mais bonito, o corpo esguio e as formas em que seus dedos acabavam por tocar, mesmo não querendo parecia não conseguir desviar os olhos dele. Seu corpo estava tão junto do dele, e ele continuava fitando-a, para o rosto ainda que corado dela, para os lábios que pareciam estar incrivelmente mais vermelhos.

'_Pare de olhar para ela. Faça alguma coisa brigue com ela!_' – Ele pensava mais seus lábios não se moviam. Apesar de tudo ele só queria ficar com ela, estar junto dela. _'Por que só me sinto bem quando estou com você?_'. – Dentre tantas coisas que podiam ser feitas e ditas naquele momento Seto apenas movimentou seu braço em direção a Kisara que continuava imóvel tocando-lhe o rosto. Aproximando seu rosto do dela, chegando a cada segundo mais próximo da respiração dela, mais perto de seus lábios. _'Por que quero tanto você?'._

Kisara não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, de inúmeras coisas que ele podia fazer ele realmente estava se aproximando. Ela não acreditava naquilo e também mesmo que conseguisse não queria se mover. Ver ele ali lhe tocando parecendo perdido em seus lábios, se aproximando cada vez mais parecia um sonho _'Ele realmente está fazendo isso?'_ – Perguntava para si mesmo sentindo o toque dele, sua respiração parara com a aproximação e parecia que o cheiro dele já a tinha tomado por inteiro.

Em um momento raro, Seto Kaiba já não pensava mais, apenas queria tê-la em seus braços, como em poucos momentos seu coração começava a mandar em suas ações, tirando-as do controle da mente. Seus corações batiam cada vez mais rápido com a aproximação das faces, seus lábios a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro.

"Seto!" - Gritou Mokuba já adentrando o quarto.

Ao ouvir Mokuba os dois acabaram se afastando, Kisara praticamente saltou de cima de Seto_, 'O que eu estou fazendo?_' – Pensou Seto vendo a figura atordoada da garota a sua frente. Mokuba em seguida já estava dentro do local e fitou por alguns instantes os dois. A respiração ofegante, seu irmão no chão, Kisara quase enfartando. Até que o próprio se deu conta.

"Droga! Eu não acredito que fiz isso! Droga... Droga!" – Mokuba continuava batendo com as mãos contra a própria cabeça.

Seto já desviava seu olhar da jovem _'Será que você perdeu o juízo? O que eu ia fazer?'._ Kisara ainda permanecia de pé tentando se manter firme em suas próprias pernas.

"Fora". – Falou Seto atordoado.

Kisara, no entanto não teve resposta ela se quer conseguia entender tudo que havia acontecido.

"Saia imediatamente do meu quarto. Fora!" – Seto acabou gritando as últimas palavras e Kisara saiu imediatamente do local. Mokuba pareceu abalado com o grito que o irmão acabava de dar na jovem, ele sabia que se não tivesse entrado...

"Seto... não precisa ficar assim". – Falou se aproximando.

"Saia daqui você também. Me deixe em paz!" – Seto acabou gritando com Mokuba também que saiu do quarto a tempo de ver Kisara descendo as escadas chorando. _'Por que eu tive que entrar naquele momento?' _- Suspirou.

Seto sozinho no quarto ainda tentava compreender suas próprias atitudes. Ao fitar o criado mudo ao seu lado se deu conta de um copo de suco, um suspiro seco foi ouvido nada mais.

'_**Foi por isso que veio até aqui?'.**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Comentários:**_

Bom pessoal ai está mais um capítulo, as coisas estão começando a esquentar, mas ainda tem muita história pela frente.

Para os fãns do Mokuba... Ele ataca novamente o/

Para as românticas de carteirinha, eu estou melhorando já saiu alguma coisa.

Para as piadistas, pelo menos eu sei que consigo fazer as pessoas rirem.

Agradeço aos reviews e mensagens que recebi, por favor, continuem mandando .

Prometo mais sandices para o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Dragão Branco – Capitulo 6

** Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Ai está mais um Capitulo de Dragão Branco. Espero que todos possam rir bastante neste capitulo por que eu acho que ele está uma comédia!_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são meus, pois o dia em que tiver total direito sobre eles a Kisara vai entrar na história como par romântico do Seto e o desenho irá se chamar Seto Kaiba Oh!

**Casal protagonista:** Seto Kaiba & Kisara.

_**#Dragão Branco #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Kiimi.

_**#Capitulo 6.#**_

O restante da semana seguiu como o de costume, com Seto esbravejando pelos cantos e com Mokuba cada vez mais tentando ajuntar Kisa do irmão. No entanto para tristeza geral da nação Seto havia passado os últimos dias tentando ao máximo evitar a jovem. Ele realmente detestava o fato de se perder completamente cada vez que a via. Afinal a onde estaria com a cabeça, uma pessoa centrada como ele, que pode ter inúmeras pessoas ao seu redor e por falar em inúmeras companhias também. Na verdade bastava a ele uma ligação para que fosse decidido com quem ir ao que ele próprio intitulou "A maldita festa do Ziegfried", mas para se sentir pior a única pessoa que vinha a sua cabeça era ela. _'Maldita empregada!'_

Seto achou mais sensato de sua parte voltar para a cede da corporação e continuar com os afazeres de lá depois dos muitos incidentes que tivera na mansão. É claro que o principal motivo da mudança afinal o que realmente o perturbava só era conhecido por três pessoas.

Quarta-feira:

9:00 Reunião com acionistas.

9:32 Assistente incompetente entra na sala.

9:55 Acionistas tentam fazer a minha cabeça e são completamente ignorados.

10:45 Passo os meus objetivos para todos no local.

11:22 Assistente incompetente se pronuncia pela terceira vez acabando com meu estoque de paciência.

12:05 A reunião acaba e como sempre convenci todos mais uma vez sobre meus objetivos. Irritando aquele acionista velho e incompetente que acha que é mais inteligente que eu.

12:25 Volto para a minha sala.

12:27 Demito o assistente que me incomodou.

13:55 Demito mais três inúteis no caminho da minha sala e acabo com um novo assistente.

14:00 Reunião com colaboradores.

14:25 O laudo dos colaboradores foi trocado. (Lembrete – Mandar todos do setor embora.).

15:32 Colaboradores terminam de se pronunciar.

15:40 Vou dar a eles as minhas alternativas e como sempre eles irão acatá-las.

16:57 A reunião termina como eu havia previsto e ainda com o mesmo assistente.

17:10 Volto para a minha sala e cumpro o estabelecido no lembrete.

* * *

Quinta-feira:

10:00 Inspeção minuciosa na terceirizada que fornece peças, me tomará o dia todo.

* * *

Sexta-feira:

09:00 Entrega de relatórios de possíveis fornecedores. Minha mesa está tomada de papel e chamo mais 10 empregados atoa para me auxiliar. Incrivelmente ainda estou com o mesmo assistente. _'Qual é o nome dele mesmo?'_

09:42 Matsuda me liga perguntando quem irá comigo a festa de Ziegfried. _'Com todos os meus problemas ainda tenho que aturar uma festa chata daquela canetinha hidrocor'_.

Matsuda segue as ligações para Seto com um intervalo de quase 20 minutos de cada uma. As acompanhantes anteriores do Jovem Senhor Kaiba, já sabiam do mais novo evento social e tentavam disputar o lugar de ir com ele entre si. A festa realmente era a última coisa que Seto tinha em mente, mas certamente era o momento perfeito para um certo irmão caçula que andava espreitando pelos corredores desfazer um erro.

"Olá meu querido e idolatrado irmaozão". – Mokuba se pronuncia adentrando a sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"O que você quer?" – Seto responde seco ao lado de uma pilha de relatórios. Ele conhece perfeitamente o irmão sabia que desejava alguma coisa.

"Poxa Seto eu fico muito ofendido quando você me trata desse jeito". – Mokuba falava fazendo um bico de ofendido.

"Sei... e então o que quer?" – Voltou a perguntar Seto ignorando completamente o drama de segundos atrás.

"Com que roupa eu vou a festa?".

"E quem disse que você vai a festa alguma?" – Seto falou olhando pela primeira vez para o irmão.

"Quer dizer que só você tem o direito de se divertir? Escuta aqui eu sou o seu irmão e não um prisioneiro de guerra condenado a ficar trancado dentro de uma sela por toda a minha vida, sem poder ao menos ver a luz do sol..." – Mokuba falava com tamanha ênfase que quem não o conhecesse tentaria condenar Seto por manter uma criança menor de idade em cárcere privado.

"Você não vai". – Seto falou calmamente cortando de uma vez o drama do irmão.

"Então quer dizer que vai sair com uma daquelas modelos e não vai me deixar ir com você? Seto... nunca imaginei que você pudesse ter pensamentos tão obscenos... seu safadinho!"

Neste momento Seto Kaiba parou. Não acreditava no que o irmão acabava de dizer. _'Afinal de contas da onde você está tirando essas idéias absurdas?'_ Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto que começou a ruborizar. O mesmo balançou a cabeça negativamente e Mokuba a sua frente tentou segurar o sorriso sabia que tinha acabado de atingir o irmão.

"Muito bem o que você quer?" – Falou Seto se entregando.

"Eu quero saber com qual delas você vai se é que se lembra do nome de alguma?".

"Eu não sei com quem eu vou. Satisfeito?" - Seto bufou ao dar a resposta_. 'Como pode falar assim de mim? Praticamente acabou por ofender a ética de toda a empresa!'_

"Oras Seto no meio de tantas modelos tão bonitas é claro que deve ter uma em mente?"

"Infelizmente para uma festa do Ziegfried além de beleza é preciso ter cérebro, coisa que elas não tem. Se fosse com alguma delas seria descoberto em menos de 10 minutos". – Seto rodou os olhos ao terminar a frase afinal era a pura verdade.

"É verdade..." – Mokuba parou pensativo. "Seria bom você ter uma pessoa bonita e inteligente para te acompanhar não é Seto?" – Falou se colocando ao lado do irmão enquanto este tentava ler um parágrafo do relatório.

"Sim, seria ótimo". – Seto respondeu sem se dar conta da pergunta do irmão.

"Isso é muito bom... Por que acho que hoje é o sei dia de sorte. Tenho certeza de que tenho a pessoa perfeita para acompanhar você!" – Mokuba falou sorridente.

"E por acaso você comprou esse robô em que loja?" - Seto falava sem se preocupar, sabia que da sua lista de possíveis acompanhantes não teria ao menos uma que conseguisse fingir tão bem. _'Sinto por você estar enganado irmãozinho'_

"Felizmente ela é uma pessoa de carne e osso e com o dom mais importante de todos... É capaz de suportar suas muitas variações de humor!" – Ele terminou com um sorriso de vitória.

'_O que você pode ter pretendido insinuar com essas variações de humor?'_

"Eu não sabia que uma pessoa com tais qualidades além de mim pudesse existir?" – Seto falou em um tom de voz irônico.

"Pois meu idolatrado irmaozão ela existe e o principal... Posso dizer quem ela é a você se me der certeza de que ela irá lhe acompanhar?". – Suspirou. _'É esse o grande momento do sim ou não! Eu não posso dar me braço a torcer tenho que ser firme com ele'_. – Pensava Mokuba já desesperado.

'_Em fim chegamos ao ponto. O que pode estar pretendendo com isso? Se concordar ficarei sabendo quem é, e se não concordar com a escolha ainda posso não ir a festa o que não quebraria a minha promessa, se disser não ficarei na curiosidade_'. Seto fitou os lados a final era seu irmão, todavia o chantagiaria depois e distorceria suas palavras como já fez várias vezes antes.

"Eu concordo, se ela for assim tão perfeita merece me acompanhar. E então quem é Mokuba?" – Falou descrente já certo das palavras que usaria a seguir.

"A Kisa ficara muito surpresa em saber que ela irá lhe acompanhar!" – Mokuba falou saltando sobre a mesa e derrubando uma porção dos relatórios.

"O quê?" – Seto quase gritou colocando as mãos em cima da mesa. "Você só pode estar brincando eu não vou a lugar algum com ela!" – O descontentamento de Seto era eminente ele geralmente nunca perdia o controle das ações.

"O que houve Seto? Parece alterado por saber que ela irá lhe acompanhar? Você gosta dela não é? Não se preocupe eu mantenho segredo até você ter coragem de se declarar! Agora se me dá licença eu tenho que ligar para a mansão e dar a boa nova! E por falar nisso você pode me assinar um cheque por que vamos ter que comprar roupas, sapato, arrumar o cabelo da Kisa... sabe essas coisas!" – Mokuba já estava bem perto da porta da sala.

"Espere ai!" – Seto argumentou... Em vão.

"Tchauzinho!" – Exclamou Mokuba seguido de um enorme sinal de vitória com a mão direita fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Seto falando sozinho na sala.

"Yes! Ainda há esperança no mundo!" – Falou Mokuba no corredor, logo em seguida se deparando com Matsuda.

"Algum problema Senhor Mokuba?" – Perguntou Matsuda sem entender as ações de Mokuba que saltitava mais que um coelho a sua frente.

"Matsuda hoje não existem problemas, apenas soluções!" Falou Sorrindo. "Vamos temos muito que fazer!" – Acabou por segurar a mão de Matsuda e começar a arrastá-lo pelo corredor.

"Sinto muito Senhor Mokuba, mas eu tenho emergência em tratar de um assusto com o Senhor seu irmão".

"Para sua maior segurança é melhor se manter afastado até que o ego ofendido dele tenha voltado ao normal!" – Falou com ar suspeito.

"Ego ofendido?" – Questionou Matsuda ainda mais confuso.

"Essa é uma história bem comprida te explico no caminho agora vamos!" – Mokuba falou arrastando Matsuda pelo corredor afora.

Seto na sala ainda tentava assimilar a idéia de ir com Kisara na tal festa. _'Isso só pode ser um pesadelo na minha vida!'_ – pensou com ambas as mãos na cabeça sabendo que em uma de pouquíssimas vezes Mokuba tinha sido mais rápido que ele mesmo.

* * *

"Kisa!" – Nadinne chamou em meio o corredor. "Telefone para você, por acaso conhece o Sr° Matsuda?".

"Sim Senhora, cheguei a conhecê-lo no dia da minha admissão, mas por que?" – Respondeu Kisa correndo até chegar a Nadinne, que já estendia o aparelho para a jovem.

"Bom ele quer falar com você". – Falou entregando-lhe de uma vez o aparelho e se afastando.

"Alô!" – Kisa atendeu a ligação espantada_. 'Será que depois de todos os problemas que eu causei estou sendo demitida pelo telefone?'._

"Senhorita Kisa?" – Perguntou a voz firme de Matsuda do outro lado da linha.

"Sim ela mesma. Algum problema?" – Kisa fez a pergunta com as pernas trêmulas.

"Um momento o Senhor Mokuba deseja falar com a senhorita".

"Kisa?" – Mokuba pegou o telefone embebido de felicidade pelo feito de minutos atrás.

"Senhor Mokuba? Algum problema? O que está acontecendo?".

"Calma Kisa, esta tudo muito bem! E por falar nisso tem alguma coisa marcada na sua agenda amanhã à noite?" – Perguntou com um sorriso sapeca.

"Desculpe Senhor Mokuba, mas eu não tenho nem ao menos uma agenda". – respondeu ainda sem entender o por que da pergunta.

"Que bom então a sua única ocupação é com a casa! Está perfeito... Se melhorar estraga!".

"Desculpe Senhor Mokuba, mas eu não compreendo? O Senhor deseja que eu faça algo amanhã à noite?" – _'Deuses o que eu posso fazer de noite? Afinal o que ele está querendo?'._

"Na verdade eu não... Quem deseja é o meu irmão!".

"Mas..." – Antes que Kisara pudesse terminar a frase ou se quer seu raciocínio.

"Seto escolheu você dentre as milhões de acompanhantes que ele têm para ir com ele a uma festa logo a noite. Por isso parabéns Kisa amanhã será o seu dia!"

"Espere um momento eu? Em uma festa?" – Kisa mal conseguia entender o turbilhão de palavras que a tomava _'Que negócio é esse de festa? Como eu poderia acompanhar o Senhor Seto depois de tudo o que eu fiz?'._

"Não precisa se preocupar com os detalhes eu e Matsuda tomaremos conta disso e amanhã você passara o seu dia conosco, não tem com que se preocupar com o seu trabalho na casa por que também vamos explicar tudo a Nadinne e quanto a roupas e todo o resto será a contribuição do Seto, já que você terá que aturar ele durante toda à noite e fingir ser a sua namorada. Sabe isso vai ser bem difícil, mas não se preocupe eu sei que você consegue! Bom depois eu te paço os detalhes do plano... quero dizer da festa. Tchau!" – Mokuba desliga o telefone em seguida deixando Kisa atordoada com o aparelho na mão.

"Hã? Namorada?".

* * *

11:03 – Finalmente encontro meu irmão na sala da diretoria terminando de desligar o telefone.

"Muito bem Mokuba eu quero que você tire completamente da cabeça essa história de eu ir com a Kisara nessa festa. Isso é um absurdo sem tamanho e proporção!".

"É verdade".

"O que?" – Nem mesmo Seto Kaiba compreendeu a resposta do irmão. _'O que foi que você fez?'_

"Eu entendo que seja um absurdo sem tamanha meu querido irmão, mas sinto que isso não tem mais volta!" – Falou com cara de sapeca quase que se contorcendo de felicidade.

"O que você fez?" – Seto fez a pergunta já temendo a resposta. Afinal seu irmão não iria desaparecer de seu alcance por quase uma hora se não tivesse arquitetado algo e pela cara que ele fazia certamente já a tinha concluído.

"Bom, eu já liguei para a Kisa e para o salão e já falei com a Nadinne também. Então se você quiser desfazer tudo não tem problema. É só ligar você mesmo!" – Falou estendendo a mão com o telefone que olhava para Seto extasiado.

'_Eu não acredito que você fez isso? Eu não posso passar a noite ao lado dela? Eu não posso...'_ – Seto ainda permanecia incrédulo, não tanto pelo feito do irmão, mas pelo fato de não conseguir pegar o telefone e desmarcar tudo o que Mokuba tinha feito. _'Como eu posso dizer isso a ela?Por que estou me sentindo assim tão mal? Afinal a culpa não é minha isso tudo foi uma loucura! Como vou suportar o fato de estar ao lado... Dela?'._

13:25 – Finalmente os documentos da nova filial chegam em minhas mãos. Com quase 2h de atraso.

"Pronto Seto!" – Exclamava Mokuba adentrando a sala.

"O que mais você quer?" – Seto perguntou rodando os olhos. _'Será que não basta a confusão que você criou na minha vida moleque?'._

"Eu e Matsuda já providenciamos tudo para amanhã" – Ele falava cada palavra com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. "E então vai querer pagar em espécie, cheque ou cartão?".

'_Eu devo ter morrido e vim parar no Makai. Só pode ser isso!'_

"Não me lembro de fazer negócios que me dêem prejuízo?" – Seto tentava verificar os documentos, mas com irmão por perto qualquer atividade se torna impossível.

"Pois bem isso não se trata de um negócio e sim de um investimento lucrativo!" – Mokuba chegou a fazer uma pose para pronunciar a frase.

'_É isso eu morri! A onde está a luz no fim do túnel?'_ – Pensava Seto olhando ao redor.

"E que tipo de lucro eu posso ter com um devaneio infindável como esse?". – Perguntou fitando a face do irmão ainda sorridente. _'Quero ver qual a sua resposta irmãozinho!'_.

No entanto para total e completo azar de Seto Mokuba nem ao menos aparentou se abalar com a pergunta. Certamente ele já havia calculado, medido e milímetrado cada passo e cada palavra do irmão, estava preparando para cada pergunta ou tentativa de escape de seu perfeito e meticuloso plano.

"Bem... você não precisar inventar uma desculpa para se livrar dela no dia seguinte. Até por que eu vou lhe dar instruções claras a respeito de nunca em hipótese alguma se aproximar do seu quarto!" – O sorriso de Mokuba estampado no rosto era maior do que qualquer troféu parecia que finalmente ele havia conseguido.

Seto sentiu seu rosto arder _'Como ele pode falar assim... Comigo?'_ – Os olhos e a face extasiados com a última resposta. Por um momento sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

'_Muito bem só existem três respostas para uma situação como essa:_

_1° Eu realmente estou morto. _

_2° Meu irmão foi trocado esta manhã enquanto eu tomava banho._

_3° Ele deve ter acordado com os dois pés direitos e eu sem pé algum.'_

Seto estava sem resposta como afinal o irmão havia conseguido o deixar daquele jeito? Desde quando ele tramava planos contra si? E principalmente desde quando estes planos começaram a dar certo?

Ele ainda não tinha falado nada, apenas deu um suspiro e em seguida colocou a mão no bolso tirando de lá uma carteira e de lá um cartão que em seguida o entregou a Mokuba.

"Espero que ainda lembre a senha". – Pronunciou irritado e arrogante como sempre tentando não demonstrar a irritação eminente pelo próprio fracasso.

"Muito obrigado irmaozão!" - Pronunciou colocando o cartão no bolso e em fim saindo da sala.

Seto termina por assinar os documentos da nova filial, lendo os parágrafos meio que de relance.

14:00 – Matsuda entra em minha sala com uma pilha de documentos referente ao fechamento do mês e eu ainda tenho que atualizar o programa.

14:02 – Autorizo a atualização do programa, o que nos deixar sem sistema por cerca de uma hora e meia.

15:35 – O sistema ainda não voltou e ainda tenho mais da metade dos papéis para ler.

16:03 – Agora está confirmado o que eu já suspeitava, falha gigantesca no sistema. Afinal para que pago esses incompetentes que ficam na central de monitoramento. (Lembrete: Das a eles mais tempo para ficar atoa)

19:00 – Finalmente consigo restabelecer o sistema e fazê-lo voltar a funcionar.

19:05 – Me deparo com todos os papeias ainda na minha mesa. Repassando esse afazer para amanhã de manhã, juntamente com o lembrete o D.P. já está fechado.

20:25 – Finalmente consigo sair deste lugar após a 7° ligação de Mokuba a respeito de me esperar para jantar.

Para uma total e completa felicidade de Seto Kaiba, chovia muito, os helicópteros não conseguiam levantar vôo devida à densidade da chuva e dos fortes ventos. No final Seto seguiu de carro, mas como já imaginava o trânsito estava parado. _'Eu devo ter jogado uma montanha inteira em Athena para merecer isso!'_. – Bufava dentro do carro vendo a chuva que parecia incessante. _'Eu queria chegar em casa hoje. Mas pelo lado positivo se não chegar hoje ao menos não terei que vê-la'._

* * *

Sábado

09:00 – Atualizando os lembretes, felizmente o D.P. já está aberto.

"Droga! Eu deveria ter tomado o café da manhã". – Seto falou sozinho em sua sala ao se lembrar que havia abandonado Mokuba em casa.

'_Por que você tinha que aparecer na minha vida?_' – Pensou lembrando incomodo que sentiu quando viu Kisara de relance na descida da escada. _'Não acredito que terei que passar a noite com ela?'_ – Ele rodava os olhos só de lembrar que estaria com ela logo mais à noite. _'Eu não sou obrigado a ir com ela! Então por que não consigo dizer isso?'_.

"Droga! Eu não tenho que me submeter a isso". – Ele falava a fim de convencer a si mesmo. Acabou elevando as duas mãos a cabeça na tentativa de tentar aliviar seus próprios pensamentos. _'Porque não posso me desfazer de você como faço com qualquer outra? Por que sempre acabo sendo pego pensando em você? E se eu for condenado a viver sem você?'._

Neste Momento ele despertou de seus pensamentos com a entrada de Matsuda na sala.

"Fale de uma vez o que quer e saia daqui". – Falou com a voz trêmula, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos anteriores. _'Sem você'_.

"Aqui está Senhor Kaiba os convites para a festa de logo mais". – Matsuda falou entregando-lhe o pequeno envelope.

"Maldita borboleta florescente. Se não fosse por você eu não estaria nessa confusão?" – Reclamou pegando os envelopes, na verdade Seto tinha vontade de rasgar os tais convites, mas não tinha coragem para tal feito. _'Por que eu sinto precisar tanto de você?'_ – Pensou abaixando os olhos.

"Algum problema Senhor?" – Indagou Matsuda vendo a reação adversa do Jovem Senhor.

"Me deixe sozinho". – Seto falou, mas não com o tom de voz habitual sempre ríspida e grosseira, a voz dele era calma e triste, parecia estar lutando contra si mesmo naquele momento. Matsuda acabou por sair da sala ainda sem compreender.

* * *

"Muito bem Kisa..." – Exclamou Mokuba da mesa terminando de tomar o seu café. "Espero que esteja preparada para o seu grande dia!" – Se Mokuba não estivesse sentado a uma cadeira certamente ele sairia voando.

"Desculpe Senhor Mokuba... mas tem certeza disso? Eu não quero incomodar". – Kisa mantinha os olhos baixos ao lado da mesa.

"Incomodo algum, Seto já concordou com tudo. Alias já temos tudo marcado e agendado".

"O Senhor tem realmente certeza disso?" – Kisa questionou. "Pelo pouco que conheço do Senhor Seto ele nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas?".

"Não se preocupe Kisa, por hoje eu tenho o poder!" – Ele falou estendendo junto à mão um cartão.

"Céus o que pensa em fazer com isso?" – Perguntou vendo o acentuado sorriso de poder na face de Mokuba.

"Vá trocar de roupa Kisa. Hoje você vem comigo" – Voltou a falar o dono do poder.

'_Por Athena que o Senhor Seto não me mate'_ – Pensou já saindo da sala onde Mokuba estava.

"E aonde vamos?" – Perguntou se dando conta do que estava por acontecer, mesmo que ainda não acreditasse nisso.

"Vamos redecorar você!". – Mokuba falou se levantando da mesa.

10:45 – Finalmente consigo dar um fim nesse monte de papel.

Mokuba finalmente haviam chegado com Kisara, acompanhados de alguns seguranças ao que se parecia com um salão. Bom pelo menos para Mokuba. Kisara estava boquiaberta parada na frente do prédio que mais se parecia com um pequeno shopping.

"Não se preocupe o Matsuda já deixou tudo agendado" – Comentou Mokuba adentrando o local puxando Kisa pelo braço.

"Mas isso deve ser muito caro". – Comentou Kisa vendo o deslumbre do local.

Muitas pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro da glamurosa recepção e geral mulheres e alguns homens.

Aquele local não era simplesmente um centro de estética parecia uma grande loja que vendia desde vestidos a todo e qualquer tipo de acessório que se pudesse imaginar. Kisa ainda estava perplexa com o local quando alguém se aproximou.

"Bom dia em que posso ajudá-los?" – Ele se reverenciou gentilmente mesmo estranhando o tipo de vestimentas da jovem.

"Nós temos um horário marcado, mas não sei informar ao certo em quê? Por que não fui eu quem fez a reserva". – Mokuba falou fitando o rapaz que se voltou para ele.

"E no nome de quem eu devo procurar?" – perguntou já desconfiado da criança.

"Pode procurar por Seto Kaiba, certamente vai achar já que foi o secretário pessoal do meu irmão quem fez a reserva". – Concluiu com um belo sorriso no rosto, fazendo os olhos do atendente se arregalarem.

"Sim. Nós temos um tratamento completo agendado para a namorada do Senhor Seto". – Comentou ainda incrédulo vendo os jovem a sua frente, sem realmente acreditar quem eram.

"Esta é Kisa. Ela e meu irmão vão a uma festa hoje à noite e eu creio que vocês vão ter de fazer com o meu irmão não se arrependa do dinheiro gasto". – Comentou sorrindo.

O atendente rapidamente saiu do local ao encontro do gerente e Kisa permaneceu ao lado de Mokuba tentando manter suas pernas firmes ao chão. _'Namorada eu? Mas como posso, ele não me suporta... Ele tem ódio de mim!'_

"Senhor Mokuba...". – Chamou ela buscando as palavras.

"Kisa me chame de Mokuba" – Falou ele se olhando para a jovem com um sorriso sapeca "Afinal de contas você é a minha cunhada!".

"Cunhada?" – Questionou incrédula Kisa. _'Esse dia não pode ficar pior!'._

Em uma parte mais reservada do local o atendente havia conseguido encontrar o gerente.

"Senhor, os Kaiba já chegaram". – Comentou ainda perplexo com a situação.

"E você os atendeu? Por que está com essa cara? Fez alguma coisa de errado?" – Ele fazia inúmeras perguntas que o jovem nem se quer conseguia assimilar direito.

"Não Senhor, apenas vim avisá-lo como havia solicitado". – falou ele com um sorriso no rosto, mas um sorriso singelo quem conhecesse diria que era de pura felicidade.

"Por acaso é a namorada dele? Ele sempre está tão bem acompanhado não acredito que teremos tanto trabalho! Afinal como ela é?" – O gerente já parecia desesperado com a situação.

"Não Senhor ela é muito bonita" – Respondeu ainda sorrindo.

"E por que está assim?" – Perguntou no mínimo curioso.

"O Senhor alguma vez já leu contos de fadas?" – Perguntou inocente.

"Mas é claro que já li. Afinal o que isso tem a ver com a situação?" – O gerente quase gritou vendo a calma aparente do jovem.

"**Acho que temos uma Cinderela"**

_**Continua...**_

_**Comentários:**_

Agradeço desde já aos reviews e mensagens que recebo! Ainda bem que existem mais pessoas além de mim que lêem este fic!

Bom pessoal espero que gostem desse capitulo!

Para as pessoas que tiveram vontade de matar o Mokuba no capitulo anterior ele está tentando se redimir nesse. XD

Tenho que dizer que o meu clássico preferido da Walt Disney é Bela e a Fera, mas sou uma apaixonada incondicional por Para sempre Cinderela.

Segundo informantes próximos sou capaz de ver um número infinito de vezes o mesmo filme sem enjoar dele.

Kiimi muito obrigado por ler e reler este capitulo a fim de me ajudar em minhas conslusões.

**Obs**: Pessoal eu espero que tenha conseguido passar corretamente a idéia deste capitulo, o Seto tem todo e completo poder de parar o Mokuba em segundos, mas na verdade ele quer permanecer o lado da Kisara.

Pessoal o próximo capitulo promete, por que em fim ai vem a festa!

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic e por favor me mandem reviews para que eu possa ter inspiração para continuar! o/


	7. Chapter 7

Dragão Branco – Capitulo 7

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Ai está mais um Capitulo de Dragão Branco. Este capítulo está um pouco mais contido, acho que meu lado de romancista está aflorando!_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são meus, pois o dia em que tiver total direito sobre eles a Kisara vai entrar na história como par romântico do Seto e o desenho irá se chamar Seto Kaiba Oh!

**Casal protagonista:** Seto Kaiba & Kisara.

_**#Dragão Branco #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Kiimi.

_**#Capitulo 7.#**_

'_Muito bem... A onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei um absurdo desses?'_

Seto se perguntava da sacada de seu quarto, já devidamente arrumado. Ainda não tinha tido sinal de Mokuba desde que havia chego em casa e isso ao certo não era um bom sinal, certamente ele estava colocando seu mirabolante plano em prática.

"Como alguém como eu não fez nada a respeito disso?" – Seto se perguntava olhando para o relógio, 20:32. Ele ainda inconformado com a sua situação já começava a perder a paciência ao ver as horas. "Maldita hora em que aceitei esse convite rosa...".

"Com licença Senhor Kaiba" – Thianna falou adentrando o quarto tirando Seto de seus pensamentos.

"O que quer?" – Seto perguntou rispidamente sem ao menos se dar o trabalho de olhar para a empregada.

"Desculpe Senhor eu não pretendia importuná-lo" – Thianna falou vendo a reação típica do jovem Senhor.

"Mas é exatamente o que você está fazendo".– Seto falou se virando para a empregada da sacada e começando a se adentrar do quarto.

Thianna o olhava ainda pasma com as palavras que ele havia a dito anteriormente, no entanto a cada passo que Seto dava para dentro do quarto parecia se irritar mais com o silêncio da jovem.

"Você é paga para trabalhar e não para ficar olhando para mim?".– Ele retrucou com seu mau humor cotidiano a uns 2 metros de distância de Thianna trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

"Me desculpe Senhor Kaiba é que o Senhor Mokuba e a Kisa já chegaram e aguardam o Senhor no saguão". – Thianna respondeu por impulso ao ser traga de volta a terra.

"Isso é tudo?" – Seto perguntou respirando fundo para não matar a empregada.

"Sim Senhor"

"Então o que ainda faz na minha frente?" – Ele perguntou com a voz seca olhando-a fixamente.

"Eu... é... me descul..." – Thianna ainda tentou se desculpar mais uma vez.

"Pouco me importam as suas desculpas, saia imediatamente de minha linha de visão!" – Com o grito Seto literalmente expulsou a garota do quarto que saiu dele imediatamente tentando evitar o pior.

"Será possível que eu estou cercado de idiotas?" – Ele perguntou para si mesmo sozinho no quarto rodando os olhos.

"Meu amado patrãozinho sua acompanhante está lhe esperando... mas afinal o que está fazendo ai sentado na cama com essa cara de deprimido? A noite está mal começando e você vai aproveitar bastante ela não é? Não é? Não é?" – Dr° Motaro adentrou o quarto e começou a bater no ombro de Seto o que o levou a loucura e literalmente respondeu a pergunta anterior.

"FORA!" – Seto gritou e Motaro saiu correndo do quarto. _'Isso é um pesadelo!'_. – Pensou já começando a descer as escadas, já que o helicóptero que os levaria até lá estava o esperando em uma parte de trás do jardim. _'Agora como se não me bastasse mais nada ainda terei que ficar na companhia daquela garota insignificante por toda uma noite! Por que isso tem que estar acontecendo logo na minha vida? E por que logo comigo?'_ – Seto descia as escadas perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem se quer notou Kisara que o aguardava na descida do local.

Kisara podia ver claramente Seto descendo as escadas resmungando. _'Isso com certeza não foi uma boa idéia... A onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar isso?'_ – Ela pensava ainda envergonhada pelo banho de loja que havia ganhado, realmente estava muito diferente de quando saiu, no entanto Seto que era o alvo de seus olhares no momento, para ela estava impecável, mesmo vestida como estava não se achava à altura do jovem Senhor que vestia elegantemente uma calça e blazer preto, por baixo de uma camisa champanhe.

Quando finalmente terminou de descer as escadas que Seto se deu conta de Kisara que o fitava já há algum tempo. Antes que ele pudesse pronunciar uma única palavra se viu mais uma vez perdido nela como sempre ocorria. Mal conseguia acreditar que era a mesma pessoa, não que ela tivesse sofrido uma grande transformação no visual, mas estava tão '_Linda'_ era impossível de acreditar até mesmo para Seto Kaiba que aquela que estava agora a usa frente era a mesma empregada que lhe tirava o sono.

Seto percebeu que ela também o olhava, como ele a ela e parou por alguns instantes tentando achar de volta o rumo de seus passos e atitudes. Afinal ele era Seto Kaiba e ela... Era apenas mais uma de suas empregadas.

"Está atrasada". – Foi à única coisa que Seto conseguiu pronunciar assim que se deu conta de sua situação.

"Eu sinto muito acabamos demorando mais do que esperávamos Seto!" – Mokuba chegou tirando a atenção do irmão na jovem que estava sem palavras.

'_Oras Kisa o que você esperava um elogio? Ele não se importa com você!'_

Mesmo com Mokuba dando as devidas explicações, Seto acabava por não o escutar e olhava mesmo que não querendo para a direção de Kisara _'O que eu estou fazendo ela está apenas... Perfeita'_. – Ele concluiu seu pensamento no momento em que Kisara se virou e o pegou a olhando.

'_Eu acho que ele gostou sim de como eu estou, mesmo que não tenha falado nada'_. – Kisara pensou e apenas sorriu para o jovem Senhor enquanto o irmão deste não parava de falar. Seto abaixou os olhos ao ver que tinha sido pego em sua observação '_Idiota'_ – Após cansar de ouvir Mokuba se voltou para a porta e aguardou para que Kisara se juntasse a ele.

Ele podia ouvir claramente comentários de como Kisara estava bonita. O que era com certeza a mais pura verdade, ela estava usando um vestido claro, quase da cor da camisa de Seto só que mais acetinado, ele era justo o que valorizava as formas dela e com um decote nas costas, os cabelos dela estavam presos em um arranjo com algumas flores de quase mesma cor que o vestido o que fazia sobre sair ainda mais seus olhos azuis e seu cabelo quase branco.

Kisara acabou por seguir Seto até o helicóptero em silêncio, já que ele não lhe pronunciou a palavra que ela não tinha coragem de fazê-la. Ao chegarem Seto notou o olhar que o piloto acabou dando a jovem ao seu lado, mas este acabou por virar seu rosto quando viu os olhos nada gentis do patrão. _'Inútil, como se atreve... O que eu estou pensando?'_ – Ele se policiou mais uma vez acabando por estender a mão para a jovem.

"Não vai subir hoje desse jeito". – Comentou rabugento vislumbrando-a.

"Obrigada" – No milésimo de segundo em que o viu se oferecendo para ajudá-la ela conseguiu perceber o olhar dele sobre ela mais uma vez. Acabou sem saber o que falar a não ser agradecê-lo.

Ela acabou se sentando ao seu lado e a viagem seguiu com um Seto fingindo não se importar com a presença dela, já que o perfume que ela usava o estava inebriando e com uma Kisara sem saber como puxar uma conversa com o jovem patrão. Quando o piloto avisou que já estavam chegando Seto enfim resolveu dar o ar de sua voz a jovem.

"Enquanto estivermos lá me chame pelo primeiro nome irá soar mais informal". – Seto falou sem nem ao menor olhar para ela.

"Desculpe Senhor Kaiba, mas eu não poderei..." – Kisa argumentou mal acreditado no que ele havia dito.

"Imagino que Mokuba tenha lhe falado a respeito" – Seto perguntou olhando para o outro lado. _'Já basta o perfume dela que me desnorteia, não tenho que ficar a olhando'_.

"Sim Senhor mais...".

"Sem mais" – Falou ele seco. "Espero que cumpra com o seu papel por isso me chame pelo primeiro nome. E enquanto estivermos lá não me chame de senhor".

"Como queira... Seto". – Ela falou com a voz trêmula sem saber a reação que ele teria ao vê-la o chamando dessa forma.

Seto sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao a ouvir ela o chamando pelo nome. _'Como eu sou idiota! Por que fui inventar isso? Melhor por que eu estou sentindo isso? Eu sou Seto Kaiba uma mera empregada não pode mexer tanto comigo'._ – Ele próprio tentava acreditar nisso.

"Perfeito" – Falou finalmente olhando para ela_. 'Você está linda'_. "É bom também não dizer nada a respeito de você ou de mim, de apenas respostas vagas e não confie em nenhum dos que estiverem lá. Não se distancie muito e tente permanecer o maior tempo possível ao meu lado". – Ele falava evitando olhar para ela.

"Certo". – Kisara simplesmente concordou balançando a cabeça, ela respirou fundo por mais alguns instantes e finalmente teve a coragem de perguntar. "Me desculpe Senhor Kaiba... Mas se estas pessoas não são confiáveis por que o Senhor está indo ao encontro delas?" – Ela perguntou receosa com a forma com a qual ele a interpretaria.

Seto Kaiba deixou que um meio sorriso acabace saindo por seus lábios. _'Ao menos não é burra'_. – Ele voltou a olhá-la mais uma vez nos olhos. "Essas pessoas são influentes e em sua maior parte são meus concorrentes com algumas empresas similares a minha. Como fui convidado, Ziegfried certamente está planejando algo contra mim já que nos não suportamos um ao outro... Estou indo a essa festa pelo simples fato que é melhor ter seus inimigos próximos a si, assim eu posso prever os passos deles". – Seto concluiu prestando atenção em qual seria a reação da jovem.

"É um plano bastante audacioso". – Concluiu. "Mas a julgar por ser o Senhor que o faz... tenho certeza que dará certo!" – Kisara concluiu sorrindo para ele fazendo Seto ruborizar um pouco, ele só não sabia se pela forma que ela o olhava ou pelo elogio. '_Há quanto tempo eu não recebo um elogio sem segundas intenções'._

O helicóptero em seguida pousou e eles logo foram recebidos por mordomos que os aguardavam sair.

"Você já tem suas instruções?" – Perguntou uma última vez saindo e a aguardando.

"Sim, eu vou dar o melhor de mim". – Ela comentou sorrindo o que sempre o fazia respirar um pouco mais fundo.

'_Como pode estar sempre sorrindo para mim?'_

Antes que Kisa saltasse Seto lhe estendeu a mão sem perceber e ela a aceitou de imediato, quando estavam a uns dois a três passos da entrada do local, sobre os olhares extasiados de alguns convidados que se deram conta de que eles andavam de mãos dadas. Seto fingiu não se importar enquanto Kisa tentou um pedido de desculpas que logo foi cortado.

"Não peça desculpas... Nunca peça desculpas". – Falou passando pelo portão principal que já era a entrada para um grande salão aonde muitas personalidades conhecidas por Seto já o esperavam.

"É claro" – Kisara respondeu trêmula pelos olhares de tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

O casal acabava de entrar e já era o centro das atenções, até por que ninguém reconhecia a jovem que acompanhava Seto Kaiba.

"Eles estão me olhando..." – Comentou Kisara baixo apertando mais forte a mão de Seto contra a sua mesmo que sem perceber.

"Eles não estão te olhando, estão me olhando por não reconhecer você... Aja com naturalidade".

Foi à última recomendação de Seto que logo foi parado por Ziegfried.

"Boa noite Kaiba, por um momento achei que não desfrutaríamos da sua presença" – Ziegfried exclamou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

"Eu confirmei minha presença. Acho realmente desnecessário todo esse alarde". – Seto falou com a voz calma irritando Ziegfried.

"E quem é esta bela jovem que o acompanha?" – Ele perguntou cumprimentando Kisa e sorrindo para a mesma, o que fez Seto se incomodar.

"Esta é Kisara" – Ele respondeu educado tentando ignorar o sorriso dele para ela. "Kisara este é Ziegfried nosso anfitrião esta noite".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo" – Respondeu Kisa o mais gentil possível fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça.

"O prazer é todo meu em conhecer beleza tão rara" – Ziegfried falou beijando a mão dela com uma reverência.

Nesse instante a respiração de Seto parou por poucos instantes. _'Quem essa borboleta rosa está pensando que é para tocá-la dessa forma? Eu vou...'_ – Acabou inspirando mais profundamente a fim de afastar aqueles pensamentos.

"Que tal parar com essa frescura de prazer e dizer para que me chamou até aqui?" – Seto perguntou cortando totalmente Ziegfried.

"Por acaso está incomodado com a minha presença Kaiba... No que diz respeito a essa bela jovem?" – Perguntou ele maldoso, sentindo que aquela garota significava alguma coisa a mais que uma mera acompanhante para Seto.

"Não, para ser sincero o quanto mais rápido eu descobrir o que você quer, mais rápido eu vou embora". – Seto falou em um tom sarcástico arrancando um sorriso de Kisa.

"Ainda é muito cedo para que você saiba Kaiba... Queira desfrutar da festa". – Ziegfried acabou se retirando passando informações para algumas outras pessoas para que descobrissem quem era a jovem que acompanhava Seto.

Seto acabou por conversar com algumas pessoas que o impediam de se afastara um pouco mais, falavam de negócios e Kisa permanecia ao seu lado, por muitos momentos ela foi questionada pelas pessoas ao redor sobre vários aspectos como da onde ela era, como eles haviam se conhecido e até o que ela achava da política da Corporação Kaiba. Incrivelmente ela se saia muito bem das perguntas sempre as terminado com um sorriso nos lábios deixando grande parte boquiaberta e se perguntando aonde Seto havia conseguido encontrar tal pedra preciosa. Muitas jovens a olhavam intrigadas com a troca de olhares que era feita entre o casal mesmo que estes fossem involuntários. Seto se deparou em muitos momentos com Kisara perdida ao fitá-lo e ele mesmo observando-a enquanto ela debatia com alguns ao redor.

"Aonde conseguiu achar tamanha pedra preciosa Senhor Kaiba?" – Perguntou um investidor encantado com Kisara.

"Acha realmente que eu lhe contaria?" – Respondeu Seto com outra pergunta fazendo os que estavam ao redor sorrir.

Seto acabou olhando para Kisara e ela como sempre sorriu para ele em retribuição_. 'Como posso me perder assim em meros olhos?'_ – Ele se perguntava quando percebeu que havia retribuído o sorriso dela. _'Eu estou sorrindo... Só posso ter perdido totalmente o juízo'. _

"Você quer alguma coisa?" – Seto perguntou com a voz baixa e calma, bem diferente da usada habitualmente, ele ainda a olhava nos olhos, encantado demais para perceber as pessoas boquiabertas e a ação que ele mesmo tinha acabado de fazer.

Kisara mal conseguia respirar devido à situação. _'Deuses ele está mesmo sorrindo e sendo gentil comigo?'_ Ela sentia os olhares ao seu redor e ainda mais as pessoas espantadas com a reação nada típica dele. Ela juntou um pouco das suas forças para se concentrar se desvencilhar daqueles olhos que não a deixavam, para enfim conseguir responder alguns segundos depois.

"Eu tenho um pouco de sede..." – Comentou com a voz baixa e um tanto corada por ele ainda continuar a olhando.

"Senhores". – Seto falou se retirando da roda com Kisara sendo segura por uma das mãos.

'_O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que acabo me sentindo tão bem com ela ao meu lado? Por que insisto em segurá-la? Eu não tenho que fazer isso..._' - Seto saia para longe com Kisara segura pela mão direita, enquanto se afastavam os olhares continuavam sobre eles, acabaram por se sentar em uma mesa mais afastada aonde logo foram servidos.

"Obrigada". – Kisara agradeceu assim que pegou a taça do garçom.

"Disponha senhorita". – Ele respondeu meio sem jeito e logo em seguida terminou de servir Seto se retirando.

"Ele parecia meio sem jeito" – Comentou baixo tomando um gole da bebida.

"Ele não está acostumado a ser agradecido".

"Eu sinto muito...".

"E o que eu disse das desculpas?".

Kisara acabou se encolhendo mais do que gostaria na mesa. _'Ótimo estou ganhando um sermão'_ – Fitou o rosto de Seto que parecia não se incomodar muito com ocorrido e tomou fôlego para se pronunciar.

"Sim Senhor"

"E o senhor?".

"Eu sinto muito"

"Isso também é uma forma de pedir desculpas"

Seto parecia mais irônico que o normal mesmo estando com a voz calma e passiva, ele mal a olhava enquanto falava sabendo que ela estava com certeza ficando a cada momento mais vulnerável a ele. _'Está realmente linda desse jeito... Mokuba você vai se arrepender por ter tramado tudo isso pelas minhas costas!'_. Kisara ainda pensava em alguma resposta para dar o olhar e a voz indiferente dele a deixava sem barreiras _'Como posso respondê-lo se ele mede cada uma de minhas palavras'._

"Então deve ser melhor eu me calar não acha?".

'_Eu sei que deveria ter pensado em algo melhor, mas realmente... O que posso fazer em uma situação dessas? Ele deve estar sentido vergonha de me ter ao seu lado... Deveria estar acompanhado de uma daquelas modelos que sempre estão com ele! Afinal o que eu estou pensando que sou? Eu não passo de uma empregada que não sabe fazer as coisas direito'._

"Está se saindo muito bem".

A frase acordou Kisara de seus pensamentos e ela mal podia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. _'Ele está me elogiando?'_ Ela sentiu sua respiração faltar e as suas pernas fraquejarem, realmente era mais fácil permanecer ao lado dele quando este a estava questionando ou ignorando-a. Quando ele era gentil conseguia parecer ainda mais admirável do que o natural.

'_O que eu estou fazendo elogiando ela? Mas ela esta se portando tão bem... Ainda fica mais bonita quando fica sem jeito. Afinal foi apenas uma frase simples... Ela não expressa de forma alguma o que sinto por ela. O que estou pensando... Eu não sinto... Nada... Por ela'. _

"E então caro Kaiba o que está achando da festa?" – Ziegfried perguntou se aproximando da mesa a onde o casal estava.

"Ela começava a estar mais agradável sem a sua presença" – Retrucou seco. "O que quer?".

"Como estamos rudes esta noite...".

"Na verdade eu sou rude diariamente, mas você já sabe disso".

"Como pode tão bela flor permanecer ao lado de uma erva daninha?".

Ziegfried perguntou para Kisa sorrindo sedutoramente ignorando completamente Seto ao lado, ele sabia que a jovem não era uma das simples companhias dele. Ele estava os observando durante toda a festa e as ações dele não eram nenhum pouco parecidas com as quais costuma ter. Ele a segurava pela mão por quase todo o tempo e dificilmente chegava a ter algum tipo de intimidade com quem o acompanhava, isso geralmente era feito pelo lado oposto e quase sempre o toque durava meros instantes antes que ele se desvencilhar; Ele estava sendo gentil e até chegou a esboçar um sorriso, coisa que nunca acontecia, ele sempre permanecia sério indiferente da companhia; Eles agora mesmos estavam sentados e ele a estava tocando nas mãos dela que estavam em cima da mesa, o toque parecia tão natural que nem se quer eles mesmos pareciam estar se dando conta disso, ele só parou de acariciá-la quando Ziegfried se aproximou.

"Sinto que não se trata de uma erva daninha é apenas uma espécie não muito associável com as demais". – Kisara respondeu calma fazendo Seto olhar para ela.

'_Ela está realmente me defendendo?'_ – Seto se perguntou mentalmente enquanto mal acreditava nas palavras dela.

"É incrível como conseguiu se aproximar dele"

"Não é assim tão difícil quanto parece"

"Teve algum treinamento em especial para tamanho feito?".

"Nada de mais... apenas um treinamento de sobrevivência na mata e outro de tiro. Não dá para saber quando se vai precisar não acha?".

Ziegfried ficou sem palavras ao ouvir a resposta dela, pelo contrario Seto começou a rir da cara com a qual Kisara havia o deixado. Ela não só estava o defendendo, mas estava ignorando completamente as investidas dele e ainda fazendo deboche da situação. Ziegfried ficou possesso ao ver Seto se divertindo de toda a situação e acabou por se retirar da mesa os deixando mais uma vez a sós.

"Foi uma ótima resposta" – Comentou Seto ainda sorridente.

"Espero não ter exagerado...".

"Ele merece muito mais que isso não se preocupe"

Kisa olhava para Seto que ainda via Ziegfried se afastando _'Ele parece tão diferente de quando está trabalhando... Será que realmente ele me trata diferente dos demais?'_

"E então estou... Me saindo bem?" – Kisa perguntou como quem não queria nada.

"Como eu já disse... Até o momento sim".

"Então eu acho que posso pedir um favor" – Nem mesmo Kisara sabia da onde tinha tirado coragem pata tamanho feito. _'O que eu vou fazer se ele disser não?'_

"E o que seria?" – Seto perguntou confuso. _'Estava demorando em me pedir alguma coisa, como eu pude me enganar tanto assim com alguém?'_

No entanto Kisara não disse mais nenhuma palavra, ela se levantou permanecendo ao lado dele e lhe estendeu uma de suas mãos em um convite.

"Dança comigo?".

Seto Kaiba ficou literalmente sem ação neste instante, ele se voltou para ela fitando-a ainda esperando que ele aceitasse seu convite em pé ao seu lado. '_Eu devo ter escutado mal'_.

"O que?".

"Dança comigo?".

'_Não realmente foi isso mesmo que eu escutei... Ela deve ter perdido totalmente o juízo'._

"Ainda estou te esperando Seto". – Kisara falou se arriscando _'A onde você está com a cabeça sua maluca. Quer que ele lhe mate? Por que eu estou pedindo isso?'_

"Eu não danço muito bem". – Ele acabou falando ainda sem noção da situação a sua frente.

Agora grande parte das pessoas ao redor fitava o casal e Kisara insistia ainda em pé ao lado de Seto, o murmúrio era geral, de certa forma as pessoas não acreditavam na audácia da jovem. Kisara respirou fundo tentando fazer o ar que lhe faltava chegar aos pulmões. Nem ela mesma acreditava no que tinha feito, mas agora que tinha chegado tão longe não iria desistir.

"Eu danço bem... basta seguir meus passos". – Argumentou segurando uma das mãos de Seto que estava em cima da mesa e puxando-a fazendo menção de que ele viesse a se levantar. "Eu amo essa música... Por favor!" – Ela pediu com os olhos suplicantes.

Aqueles olhos o faziam se perder sempre que ele os via, afinal o que estaria acontecendo consigo? Como poderia uma simples garota conseguir mexer tanto com Seto Kaiba, ele sentia o coração acelerado e mesmo depois de negar ela insistia e o pior de tudo, agora ela o estava olhando daquela forma. Como negar tão belos olhos? Como dizer não quando se quer dizer sim? Por mais que ele tentasse se desvencilhar dela seu corpo apenas queria segui-la, seu coração o mandava ir enquanto sua mente tentava o alertar de tamanha loucura.

Ele não respondeu...

Apenas limitou a se deixar levantar pelas mãos dela, Kisara não escondia tamanho sorriso e as pessoas não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. Afinal quem era aquela jovem que havia conseguido tirar ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Seto Kaiba para dançar? Na verdade nem mesmo Seto acreditava no que estava acontecendo ele estava seguindo para o grande salão a onde vários casais estavam dançando... Com ela... Era verdade que ela o estava levando mais _'Por que eu estou me deixando levar?_' – Toda vez que ele se perguntava se lembrava dos olhos suplicantes dela e de como realmente não conseguia negar-lhe algo... Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, desde que se lembrou daquelas lembranças que tanto o perturbaram com ela morrendo nos seus braços. _'Por que você voltou para a minha vida?'_

Ele se perguntou instantes antes de parar quase no meio do salão, Kisa parecia que finalmente havia achado o local perfeito se virou ficando de frente para ele.

"E então Senhor Kaiba me dá o prazer desta contra dança?" – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu presumo não saber dizer não a você".

Ele falou se aproximando mais dela enlaçando-a pela cintura com seus braços, fazendo os corpos ficarem mais próximos. Os dedos dele deslizaram pelo decote das costas dela fazendo o corpo se arrepiar. Kisara mal acreditava que ele estava ali consigo dançando. Ela passou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele de forma que o abraçou. Eles se olhavam de uma forma que fazia qualquer um que estivesse por perto perder a respiração, na verdade eles dois mal respiravam, um não conseguia fugir aos olhos do outro, ambos respiravam o mesmo ar e o coração dos dois estava em descompasse.

"Você dança muito bem". – Comentou Kisara ajuntando forças que nem ela mesma esperava ainda ter.

"Eu não faço isso há anos". – Falou Seto também em tom baixo de voz sem tirá-la de sua frente.

"Então por que aceitou?".

"Não consegui lhe negar me pedindo daquele jeito"

"Ainda assim poderia dizer não"

"Por que insistiu?".

"Eu amo essa música" – Ela respondeu perdendo um pouco o escasso ar que conseguia respirar vendo ele se aproximar ainda mais dela.

"Pelo jeito você desfrutou bastante da festa".

"Sim, para mim ela está perfeita" – Respondeu com um sorriso singelo a ele.

"E então deseja me fazer passar por mais alguma situação constrangedora?".

"Não acho que já é o bastante por uma noite". – respondeu ela divertida com o ar que ele usou na pergunta anterior verdadeiramente ele não parecia estar chateado, suas palavras e atitudes pareciam estar realmente gostando de tudo aquilo.

"E o Senhor deseja mais alguma coisa esta noite?".

"Apenas uma"

"E eu poderia ajudar?".

"Presumo que sim"

"E por que acha isso?".

"Você faz perguntas demais".

Antes que Kisara pudesse ter alguma reação às palavras de Seto ele a tomou em um beijo, inicialmente ela não sabia o que fazer e como reagir, mas acabou o correspondendo. Os lábios se tocavam primeiro lentamente e logo depois a cada instante mais sedentos um do outro, ele a apertou ainda mais contra si fazendo menção à não deixá-la se afastar. Permaneceram assim por cerca de dois minutos enquanto a música ainda lhes soava, as línguas se tocando, as respirações cessadas. Enfim Seto deixou lentamente os lábios dela para que a jovem pudesse respirar já que a sentia mais frágil do que nunca em seus braços. As mãos dela estavam geladas e foi naquele instante que ele percebeu que estava no meio de um salão agora sendo o total centro dele. Ele acabou sorrindo mais uma vez e se aproximou ainda mais sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido sentindo toda a pele do pescoço dela se arrepiar.

"**Eu desejo você...".**

_**Continua...**_

_**Comentários:**_

Gente a música que tocou na minha cabeça durante toda a cena em que a Kisara convida o Seto para dançar é Far Away do _Nickelback_. Definitivamente essa música não saiu da minha cabeça e eu a ouvi umas milhares de vezes até concluir o capitulo.

Inicialmente na minha cabeça essa cena rolaria com eles dois sozinhos em uma sacada, mas no final acabou saindo assim no meio de um salão cheio de gente e eu achei que isso demonstrou mais o quanto ele gosta dela.

Toda e qualquer rendição de Seto Kaiba no final deste capitulo não é mera coincidência.

Obrigado pelos reviews e mensagens que recebi... E continuem mandando para eu ter forças para escrever o próximo capitulo Ok?

Beijos a todos e espero que tenham gostado! \o/


	8. Chapter 8

Dragão Branco – Capitulo 8

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Ai está mais um Capitulo de Dragão Branco. Este capítulo está um pouco mais contido acho que meu lado de romancista está aflorando!_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são meus, pois o dia em que tiver total direito sobre eles a Kisara vai entrar na história como par romântico do Seto e o desenho irá se chamar Seto Kaiba Oh!

**Casal protagonista:** Seto Kaiba & Kisara.

_**#Dragão Branco #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Kiimi.

_**#Capitulo 8.#**_

'_Pelos Deuses o que eu estou fazendo da minha vida?'_

Seto se perguntou quando percebeu em fim o que realmente tinha feito, ele voltou seus olhos para o seu redor percebendo que todos no salão o olhavam. _'Eu não fiz isso... Eu não fiz isso' _– Ao olhar para frente se deu conta de uma Kisara mais pálida que o normal, com a respiração um pouco acelerada e os lábios ainda vermelhos_. 'Pelos Deuses eu realmente fiz'_. – No momento ele se deixou levar, nunca em sã consciência faria tal coisa ainda mais no meio de tantas pessoas. Era exatamente nisso que ele próprio tentava acreditar, nunca havia agido assim antes indiferente da companhia ele sempre se portava do mesmo modo: Distante, afastado na maior parte do tempo sem nenhum tipo de contado. Como poderia tê-la beijado, ainda mais em público, _'Como pode uma simples empregada mexer tanto assim comigo_'. Na verdade o que realmente mais lhe incomodava não era nem o fato de que ele havia a beijado, afinal ele era Seto Kaiba era dono de seu próprio nariz há muito tempo e á ele pouco importa a opinião de demais pessoas, o que mais lhe incomodava era o fato dele próprio ter gostado de beijá-la, de tê-la em seus braços de sentir suas mãos tocando a delicada pele dela.

"Vamos embora". – Ele falou seco erguendo a cabeça e começando a passar em meio a multidão.

Kisara se limitou em segui-lo sem nem ao menos pronunciar uma única palavra. _'Ele realmente me... Beijou'_ – Ela ainda tentava assimilar a idéia quando tocou os lábios com uma das mãos. Seu coração ainda batia rápido e sua respiração parecia não estar voltando ao normal sendo alvo de tantos olhares e cochichos, ela quase podia sentir os lábios dele ainda. _'Será que eu estou sonhando?'_ – Ela se perguntava em pensamentos se lembrando que somente em seus mais lindos sonhos algo assim acontecia, mas neles a situação era bem diferente.

'_Eu estou tendo um pesadelo e não consigo acordar dele'_

Ele seguia seus passos mais a frente de Kisara que por mais que andasse rápido não conseguia se aproximar dele como anteriormente, é claro que as magníficas sandálias salto agulha dela não a estavam ajudando nem um pouco na sua corrida matinal a final já eram quase três horas da manhã e Seto chegava a dar quase cinco passos a mais que ela. "Droga de sandália" – Ela resmungou quando já estavam na escada.

Seto já havia chego ao topo e fitava a grande chuva que caia do lado de fora. _'Droga, eu percebi que algum tempo atrás estava chovendo, mas não imaginei que se transformasse em uma tempestade dessas'_ – Várias pessoas também estavam na porta sem condições de ir embora, eles estavam em um local bem fechado da cidade de forma que só se conseguia chegar lá por meio de uma estrada em péssimas condições ou de helicóptero que havia sido o veiculo utilizado por grande parte dos convidados, apesar que até mesmo de carro era impossível sair de lá devida a densidade da chuva, mal se podia ver o jardim que estava a poucos metros a frente de todos o que se dirá de uma estrada em ruínas.

"É por isso que eu odeio essas festas"

Ele resmungou quando finalmente Kisara havia conseguido o alcançar, as pernas dela doíam devido a todo o tempo que havia passado em pé e ainda mais depois de perseguir Seto por todo o local. Ele estava atrás dentre as pessoas que gostariam de sair de lá de forma a ter ficado logo no final da escada, Kisara subia seus últimos degraus e ele podia perceber que ela havia o alcançado. _'Mais que droga de perfume que me persegue'_ – Ele não se deu o trabalho de olhar para trás mesmo sabendo que ela com certeza já o teria visto devida a forma que ele havia literalmente a deixado para trás.

Kisara finalmente conseguiu terminar de subir as escadas e antes que pudesse dar um passo em direção a Seto uma de suas sandálias se prendeu no longo tapete fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão.

"Ai!".

Quando Seto ouviu o barulho e a voz dela se sentiu gelar por alguns instantes, ele acabou por se virar sem pensar muito indo ao encontro dela, neste momento seu coração batia em acelerada e ele mal conseguia vê-la devido há flashes que tomavam conta de sua mente e seus olhos. _'Por favor, isso de novo não'_ – Ele pedia enquanto se aproximava dela, mas a única imagem que ele tinha a sua frente era dela caída em seus braços, ela já não respirava mais apesar de sus apelos, não adiantava o quanto ele chamasse ela nunca mais abriria os olhos.

"Você está bem?" – Ele perguntou indo de encontro a ela no chão a voz baixa dele beirava o desespero.

"Sim eu só tropecei..." – Kisara respondeu um tanto confusa, não sabia o por que dele estar tão preocupado.

"O que você estava tentando fazer?"

"Eu estava tentando te alcançar... você anda muito rápido" – Kisa respondeu normalmente achando que era a respeito disso que ele falava.

"Por que ia fazer isso de novo comigo?" – Seto perguntou perturbado fitando ora os olhos da jovem ora a escada.

"De novo? Do que está falando?"

"Você tem prazer em me ver neste estado não é?" – A voz dele estava alterada, felizmente devido a chuva densa as pessoas nem se quer notavam o casal.

"Seto do que está falando?" – Kisara não conseguia entender o que ele dizia parecia estar fora de si, ela tentou tocar o rosto dele com uma das mãos mas ele se afastou dela.

"Não me toque!" – Ele falou seco ao vê-la tentar se aproximar "Por que esta fazendo isso comigo?"

"Seto o que eu estou fazendo? Me diga o que quer dizer com isso?"

"Para que você voltou?"

"Voltar? Mas..."

"Está tentando o que morrer de novo nos meus braços é isso?" – Seto olhava para a escada.

"Seto eu não me machuquei e eu nunca faria isso com você. Eu... eu... estou bem aqui na sua frente". – Finalmente Kisa conseguiu tocar o rosto de seto.

"Por que está fazendo isso comigo?" – Ele já falava com a voz mais calma, parecia que o toque dela o estava acalmando.

"Me desculpe... eu prometo não fazer... de novo" – Ela concluiu mesmo sem saber do que ele estava falando.

Seto estava tão atordoado no momento que não conseguia ver nada nem ninguém ao seu redor, ele mal podia vê-la, não conseguia tirar de sua mente a imagem de ter de deixá-la para trás naquela ocasião em que havia viajado naquelas malditas memórias. E agora ela estava ali na sua frente prometendo a ele não o fazer sofrer tanto de novo, a vida era tão mais fácil e simples quando ela não estava ali. Era só fingir que ela não existia e continuar vivendo, agora ali por que ela tentava deixá-lo mais uma vez? Por que ela insistia em se machucar?Ele permaneceu a olhando por mais alguns instantes apenas sentindo o leve toque das mãos dela em seu rosto.

'_O que está acontecendo comigo? Ela apenas tropeçou. Por que estou agindo assim? É impossível que eu tenha tanto medo assim de perdê-la? O que estou pensando afinal como posso perder alguém que eu nunca tive!'_

"Eu sinto muito por lhe preocupar... Mas estou bem, foi apenas uma queda".

As palavras doces dela o fizeram acordar de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo e ele se deparou com os olhos dela mais uma vez. Mesmo depois do que havia dito a ela, sabia que havia falado para ela coisas que guardava consigo já há alguns anos e mesmo sem o compreender ela estava agora de se desculpando mesmo sem motivos para isso, da mesma forma gentil que sempre fazia ao dirigir a palavra a ele não se importando com o que ele tivesse feito ou falado. _'Como consegue me fazer esquecer do mundo ao meu redor desse jeito?'_ – Ele se perguntava mais uma vez inebriado com o perfume que exalava dela acabou se aproximando mais dela tocando com as pontas dos dedos o rosto dela, que permanecia da mesma forma de milênios atrás, permaneceu frente a ela nenhum dos dois se quer conseguia piscar tamanha proximidade repentina, poucos centímetros separavam os dois lábios de se chocarem.

"Com licença Senhor Kaiba!" – Falou o piloto do helicóptero se aproximando do casal que estava prestas a se beijar mais uma vez.

Seto se afastou rapidamente de Kisa, mas os dois ainda permaneciam no chão ele começava a ter uma total noção de suas atitudes e isso não o estava fazendo se sentir melhor naquele momento.

"Diga logo o que quer" –Respondeu já voltando a ser o ignorante de sempre.

"Sinto muito senhor, mas é impossível levantar vôo, a chuva está muito forte e os riscos são muito grandes".

"Ótimo era só o que me faltava estou preso aqui" – Ele recamou se colocando de pé e fitou o lado de fora.

Kisara começou a se levantar com o auxilio do piloto percebendo que Seto agora parecia ter voltado ao normal de sempre. _'Mas do que será que ele estava falando?'_ – Ela ainda estava confusa com as palavras anteriores dele, realmente ele parecia bastante perturbado momentos atrás.

"Parece que meus ilustres convidados ficaram isolados em minha residência".

Seto ouviu a voz atrás de si. 'Era só isso que eu precisava!' – Pensou rodando os olhos já imaginando a face de Ziegfried.

"Se isso não fosse um verdadeiro desastre natural eu diria que estava com tudo planejado." - Seto respondeu sem se virar vendo que Ziegfried já estava em pé ao seu lado.

"Caro Kaiba!" – Continuou com a voz maldosa "Não se preocupe eu o alojarei em um de meus quartos juntamente com a sua adorável acompanhante." – Falou se virando e dando um sorriso para Kisa que estava logo atrás de Seto, ela sem saber o que responder ou fazer apenas virou o rosto como se ignorando o comentário.

"Você só pode estar brincando quanto a isso!"

"Eu sinto muito lhe informar, mas é impossível que consiga ir embora... Se quiser tentar eu não irei me incomodar! Logo após o seu fracasso é só procurar por um de meus empregados que eles o levarão ao seu quarto".

Ziegfried se afastou do local deixando todos os que estavam ali devidamente acompanhados de seus empregados.

_'A onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei esse convite absurdo juntamente com essa garota irritante? Eu não posso passar a noite no mesmo quarto que ela!'._

"Seto" – A voz suave ecoou fazendo Seto despertar dos seus pensamentos.

"Vamos!" – Ele apenas respondeu em um tom de voz que mais se parecia com uma ordem do que algo parecido com isso, Seto se pôs a acompanhar um dos empregados e Kisara acabou o seguindo a pequenos passos atrás dele.

Ele havia voltado a ser aquele muro impenetrável que ela sempre via, não parecia nenhum pouco com o Seto de momentos atrás que parecia atordoado com a idéia de que ela cairia da escada... Kisa não conseguia entender a reação de Seto e com certeza nem mesmo ele conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido nesta noite, todas os seus sentimentos que a tanto tempo vinham sido escondidos e trancafiados em uma parte de sua mente e coração haviam sido descobertos, e tudo isso por causa dela, era sempre ela que o fazia agir assim descontroladamente até mesmo agora tudo o que tinha vontade era de continuar a beijando... Mas ele não seria ele mesmo se fizesse isso, se deixasse se dominar por um sentimento tão desprezível quanto esse, ele podia sentir os passos apressados dela atrás de si tentando o acompanhar, se lembrava dos saltos altos que ela usava e de como estava deslumbrante naquele vestido, da dificuldade que ela teve para sair do helicóptero e dos sorrisos dela ao seu lado durante grande parte da festa.

"O que eu já lhe disse a respeito de andar atrás de mim? Será possível que não pode permanecer ao meu lado por cinco minutos?" – Ele perguntou ignorante como sempre fazendo algumas pessoas voltarem sua atenção para o casal.

"Se você conseguisse andar um pouco mais devagar eu estaria ao seu lado com prazer!" – Kisara respondeu a altura fazendo as pessoas ficarem no geral apreensivas com a situação.

"O que?" – Ele respondeu não acreditando na resposta dela.

"Afinal de contas não é você que está andando em cima de um salto de 10 centímetros, mas se sentir melhor nós podemos trocar os calçados que eu não irei me importar!" – Ele disse com uma voz debochada.

"Como ousa me responder dessa forma?" – Ele perguntou atônito se voltando para ela.

"Eu o respondi da mesma forma que usou para falar comigo!"

"Como é que você..."

"Se quer ser respondido com educação é melhor usar dela de vez em quando!" - Ela respondeu deixando Seto sem ação e rapidamente passando a frente dele. Suas pernas fraquejavam seu coração estava em acelerado e ela mal conseguia respirar _'A onde eu estou com a cabeça para responder ele desse jeito?'_ – Ela se perguntava apreensiva tentando se manter em pé agora andando na frente dele.

"Como é que vai ser... Você vem ou não?" – Ela chamou mais a frente vendo que ele ainda permanecia no mesmo local.

Seto respirou fundo parecendo não acreditar nas palavras dela _'Como pode ousar falar comigo desse jeito? Quem ela pensa que é?'_ – Ele se perguntou enquanto tomava os passos em direção a ela. Logo chegaram na porta do quarto que lhes havia sido disposto. O empregado que os guiava mal conseguia olhar para o rosto dos dois devido a fama de não gostar de muito contato ou conversa de Seto Kaiba, ainda mais depois de uma pequena discussão. Assim que entraram no quarto Kisara ficou deslumbrada com o local, era um quarto grande e luxuoso, certamente era bem mais requintado do que o quarto do próprio Seto na mansão Kaiba, apesar de todo o glamour da mansão o quarto dele era muito bem disposto, mas nada que se comparasse com aquilo, Kisa pensou ter acabado de entrar dentro de um dos quartos de alguma princesa ou príncipe dos filmes do cinema.

Antes que pudesse perceber que não estava sonhando foi literalmente arrancada de seus pensamentos por um puxão em seu braço, Seto a havia puxado em direção a ele colocando-a em sua frente, seu olhar não estava muito amistoso.

"Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo daquele jeito?"

"Quem você pensa que é para me segurar desse jeito? Me solte está me machucando!" – Kisa falou balançando o braço para que ele a soltasse o que não aconteceu. Apesar da irritação visível ela não conseguiu evitar de se perder nos olhos dele.

"Acha que eu sou algum tipo de idiota para agüentar seus desaforos desse jeito? Nunca mais levante sua voz para mim"

"Que bom que não gostou de ser tratado como lixo! Por que eu também não gosto!"

"Eu sou Seto Kaiba! Será que já esqueceu de sua posição?"

"Nesta noite eu sou sua acompanhante e devo ser tratada como tal!"

Ele parecia não acreditar, apesar de tudo ela inda continuava o respondendo, os olhos imensamente azuis, o cabelo preso sobre os ombros, como ele poderia falar de tal forma com ela? Na verdade ele mesmo não conseguia se manter perto dela desde a primeira vez que a percebeu em sua frente, mas ele não podia se deixa levar por ela, não poderia deixar que ela entrasse em sua vida, sabia que se isso acontecesse ela a tomaria por inteiro, mas a única coisa que ele gostaria era de continuar se perdendo nela.

"Você não passa de uma empregada irritante que não conhece o seu lugar"

"E você é um chefe antipático que constrói um muro em volta de si mesmo por que tem medo dos outros!"

"Muitas dariam a vida para estar ao meu lado nesta noite!"

"E muitos daria a vida de si mesmos e de muitos outros para ter um terço da sua!"

"Por que inciste em continuar me respondendo?"

"Por que você continua sendo grosseiro comigo!"

"Sou grosseiro por que você é muito petulante e isso me irrita!"

"Pois eu apenas o respondo da mesma forma com que você me trata! Pelo jeito não gosta de ser respondido não é Senhor Kaiba?" – Kisa perguntou com a voz irônica.

"Eu gosto de ter as minhas ordens acatadas e não discordadas como está fazendo!"

Os dois continuavam a discutir, Seto ainda a segurava pelo braço e os dois permaneciam um a frente do outro, os olhares se cruzando, as vozes alteradas, a respiração e os pensamentos confusos, Seto por estar tão perto dela e Kisa por estar o contrariando.

"Você realmente não dá a menor atenção para a sua atual posição!"

"Posição? A única posição que estou tendo é de ser seu capacho!" – Kisa esbravejou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Do que está falando?" – Seto perguntou confuso perdendo suas forças ao ver a situação da jovem.

"Me aceitou para ser sua companhia apenas por ter pena de mim!"

"Você não tem noção do que está falando..."

"Está me usando apenas para se vangloriar! Pois fique sabendo que eu não sou qualquer uma... Não vai ficar gritando assim comigo." – Kisa tentava se fazer de forte mas a cada palavra que dizia seus olhos se enchiam mais de lágrimas até o ponto em que elas começaram a escorrer pelo canto de seu lado sentiu seu coração fisgar ao ver a dor nos olhos dela, a única coisa que queria era vê-la sofrendo, então por que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo a ela?

"Eu já disse para me soltar! Está me machucando".

"Garota idiota!"

Ele falou com a voz mais suave do que a usada instantes atrás, o que fez com que Kisa não entendesse a reação do jovem senhor e levantasse a sua cabeça para poder o ver.

Antes que ela pudesse tomar alguma atitude foi puxada para um beijo por Seto, ele a tomou cercando-a em seus braços e a prendendo contra si. Kisa mal podia acreditar o que estava acontecendo, eles dois a poucos instantes atrás estavam discutindo e agora ele estava a beijando como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Kisa deixou seus pensamentos de lado e também se entregou ao beijo, os lábios se tocavam apaixonadamente o ra que os dois respiravam parecia ficar a cada momento mais escasso devido a forma com o qual o beijo se prolongava. Seto continuava a beijando ardentemente quando começou a fazê-la andar de encontro a cama.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" – Perguntou Kisara conseguindo separar os lábios dos dele por alguns poucos instantes conseguindo prever quais seriam os passos dele.

"**Uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito a muito tempo." **

_**Comentários:**_

Olá pessoal eu sei que demorei um pouco para postar , mas final de ano é meio complicado: Estudar para o vestibular, começar em um novo trabalho, fazer matrícula na faculdade... Em fim eu sei que desta vez eu realmente demorei, mas ai está mais um cap espero que todos gostem!!! E não se esqueçam dos comentários certo???


End file.
